Invasion of the Evil Lords
by Game2002
Summary: Aliens have invaded the planet the Smashers live on. Behold the "worst" alien invasion in the history of the world...
1. Information on the Evil Lords

It was a peaceful day at Smashville, a town inhabited by anthropomorphic animals and human children located close to the sea, mostly the former.

Villager was walking down the village path, holding an axe against his shoulder, while greeting some passersby he was familiar with. All around him, people were either having fun with various activities, chatting with each other, taking a stroll, or doing businesses.

Villager made his way to his house, and just as he was going to go inside, a voice coming from behind stopped him. "Villager!" He turned around to see the angry face of a raccoon looking at him.

"It's about time you pay your house rent!" the raccoon—Tom Nook—said to him. "You're overdue by twenty-six days already! If this goes on, you're going to break your previous record of twenty-eight days!"

"Cool! I'm going to set a Guinness World Record with it, then!" said Villager in a humorous tone.

"Yeah, think of this as all fun and games until I decide to take action for your late fees!" Tom Nook angrily said to him.

"Relax, I will pay you eventually," Villager told him. "My folks are sending over some of their incomes to me tomorrow. Combine them with my current savings and I will be able to give you the house rental."

"You made that excuse last time as well, but you didn't pay until five days later!" Tom Nook reminded him. "I'm going to make sure that you hold true to your words this time! I'm coming back before the end of tomorrow for your money! I'll even take it from you by force if I have to!"

"You don't have the guts to do something like that," Villager told him. "I know you way too well."

"You have not seen the other side of me yet!" the raccoon told him.

"Then show me what you've got!" said Villager, not taking him seriously. "By the way, is there a reason you're keeping your distance from me?"

Indeed, the distance between Tom Nook and Villager was about three meters, one not suitable for conversations. Tom Nook hesitated for a while before replying, "That's because I have business to attend to later, so if I keep my distance from you, I can get there faster due to taking lesser amount of steps!"

Villager narrowed his eyes and said, "Oh sure… You're just afraid of getting close to me due to me having an axe…"

Tom Nook sweated nervously with an angry face and then said, "Remember to pay tomorrow! I'll even get the law on my side if you don't get your money ready by then!" After saying this, he hastily left.

Villager shrugged and then went into his house. Only a few seconds after going inside, he heard Tom Nook crying out loud about something, so he came back out to see the raccoon looking at the sky with wide open eyes. He looked and became as surprised as him. "Is that a flying saucer?!" he asked.

Seeing that it was heading in the direction of the town square, they both rushed there as fast as they could alongside all those who saw it.

Everyone in the village gathered at the town square, where the flying saucer was seen stopping above a fountain built in the middle of the place.

The flying saucer had a clichéd and uninspired design—a "disk with a dome on top of it." It had a gray disk that had rounded edges and a gray dome surrounded by round windows. On top of the dome was a black antenna.

Everyone watched with wide open eyes as four different spots of the bottom of the flying saucer opened to release metal legs used for landing. However, the flying saucer came down right on top of the fountain, and not exactly in the middle either, so as a result, it tilted over to the side and hit the pavement with its edge, making a loud thud when it did.

Despite the failed attempt at landing properly, the inhabitants were still in awe at the sight of the flying saucer. They have heard of aliens visiting the planet before, but never would they have thought that their town would be the landing site for one.

Meanwhile, a conversation which sounded more like an argument was going on inside. Obviously, nobody outside was able to hear it.

"What in the world happened?! What did we land on?!"

"It would appear that we landed on top of a small structure not meant for things to land on."

"We were supposed to make a grand entrance and strike fear into their hearts with our debut! Now they're going to think we're a bunch of clumsy buffoons after seeing this!"

"I knew this would happen. It's no surprise that when we attempt to land, things will go wrong."

"And when we land properly, you're going to say something like how it was expected that we would be able to land properly!"

"Can we talk about what to do next instead?"

"The folks out there are probably dying from laughter after seeing our failed attempt at landing. I don't even have to look out the window to know this!"

"Isn't that obvious? It's only natural that they would laugh after seeing something so ridiculous."

"Then let's head somewhere else and make a proper landing in order to wow the people there instead. No use in trying to pull ourselves together in front of people who saw us mess up."

"Then get flying! We don't have all day to waste! If it were me, I'd have gotten ourselves out of this mess already! None of you here can ever get anything done as good as me!"

There was several seconds of silence afterwards, and then someone said, "Who's piloting this thing?"

"Lord Oblivion."

Followed by another silence…

"Let me guess, he is unaware of our current situation, right?"

"Isn't that obvious?"

"Then tell him to get moving!"

"Gok."

"Shut up, Lord What!"

Outside, the townsfolk still had their eyes on the flying saucer, wondering what it was going to do next. They then saw the flying saucer floating into the air while pulling the metal legs back into its body. When the flying saucer flew away from the town, they were all confused, because they were expecting the aliens inside to come out, but instead, it left without doing anything other than making a clumsy landing.

"What was that all about…?" asked Tom Nook while watching the flying saucer.

"Don't know… I'm disappointed that I wasn't able to get the possible opportunity to axe some aliens, though," said Villager, sounding disappointed.

"I'm more curious as to why the fountain didn't get crushed by it," said Tortimer.

* * *

It was a peaceful day at Onett. All the Smashers were hanging out at Smash Mansion, as it was day off from work for everyone, and none of them planned on going anywhere. Staying home was sometimes a better idea than going outside.

Falco, Luigi, and Mr. Game & Watch were seated together on the sofa, watching TV, something the three of them did together most of the time. They were watching a movie about aliens, which were actually humans, invading a planet full of one-eyed green creatures, which in the eyes of the humans were aliens.

In the backyard, Toon Link was playing with Duck and Hunt. The former threw a Frisbee for the duck and the dog to catch. After throwing it, he noticed something in the sky heading in their direction. He didn't care about it at first, but as the object came closer and closer, he became more and more curious. After getting a better look at the approaching object, he was surprised to find that it was a flying bus.

Toon Link got out of the way when the flying bus landed in the backyard and kept on moving until it crashed into one side of the wall surrounding the mansion

The loud crashing sound attracted the attention of everyone in the mansion. Needless to say, they all came out or looked out windows to see what made such a sound.

"What was that just now?" Falco asked in frustration as he came out through the sliding glass door with Luigi and Mr. Game & Watch. "Can't we watch movie in peace?!"

Toon Link said nothing but simply pointed at the bus that hit the wall. Duck and Hunt also pointed at it.

"Is that a bus? How did it get in here?" asked Luigi. He looked at the front gate to see that it was close, which only added to the confusion and mystery.

"It came down from the sky," Toon Link told him.

"From the sky? Are you serious?" asked a skeptical Mr. Game & Watch.

"Give me a good reason for making up stories at a time like this," Toon Link said to him with narrowed eyes due to not being happy that he didn't believe him.

The rest of the Smashers came out of the mansion and approached the bus together, but with caution in case it might possess some kind of danger. When they came close to the bus, the door at the front opened, and out came a rather weird-looking person.

"I'm sorry for surprising you people and damaging your property," the person said to him. "I'll be sure to do something about this."

The person had a relatively rotund body and wore a purple spandex-like costume that covered the entirety of his body, but there were holes that exposed his face and ears. On top of his head was a thick "rod" sticking out like an antenna. His eyes lacked pupils and were so white that they looked like they were glowing. There was a belt around his waist that held a gun.

"Who's this Teletubby-looking guy?" asked Pichu.

"Who are you? Mario asked him.

The strange-looking man pointed to a golden star-shaped badge on his body that had an unknown language written on it. "I am from the Astro-Galactic Space Defense Force, an intergalactic police organization located several light years away from your planet. My name is Incrediblus the Incredible, but you may simply call me Incrediblus."

"An intergalactic policeman?" asked Fox. "I'd never thought that such people exist…"

"Nothing so special considering the fact aliens exist already," said Samus.

"May we inquire the reason you came here?" Captain Falcon asked him. "Since you are a policeman, I assume you came here as part of your work, right?"

"Indeed," said Incrediblus. "I came here because your planet is in danger."

"In danger? From what?" asked Marth.

"The Evil Lords," Incrediblus replied in a serious tone.

.

A Game2002 Production

 **SUPER SMASH BROS.**

 **INVASION OF THE EVIL LORDS**

 **Chapter 1  
Information on the Evil Lords**

* * *

All the Smashers and Incrediblus were gathered at the mansion's underground lab. The latter had told them that he did research on this planet before arriving and came to the conclusion that the Smashers were the best people in defending Tooneria from the Evil Lords. In order to hear him better and without anyone outside seeing him, they all went into the lab to hear from him more.

"Since you did research on our planet," Samus asked Incrediblus, "I'm sure you should know about the World Government."

"Yes, I am aware of them," replied Incrediblus, "but I decided that it's a safer bet to come to you people. Who knows what the government might think or do if I show up before them?"

"Point taken," she said.

"But I'm sure they're aware that something entered the planet's atmosphere," Fox told Incrediblus. "It may be a matter of time before they find out about you…"

"I've activated Incredibus's stealth function, so they won't find out about me anytime soon," Incrediblus told him.

"Incredibus?" asked Fox in confusion.

"That's the name of my spaceship," Incrediblus told him.

"By the way… I just remembered that you left it outside… Is that safe?" asked Snake.

"It is supposed to resemble a common bus, so I am sure people won't bat an eye when they see it," said Incrediblus with confidence.

"I'm not sure what people are going to think seeing a bus in a backyard…" commented Samus.

"Anyway, we have more important things to discuss," said Incrediblus. "The Evil Lords have likely arrived at your planet already with the intention of ruling it. In order to combat them, I recommend that you learn more about them first. I have been going after them for years, so I know everything about them."

"Are the Evil Lords dangerous?" asked Link.

"They are dangerous people, but despite this, they have always failed to take over planets they arrived at," replied Incrediblus. "However, this doesn't make them any less dangerous. They are people you should never underestimate. I combated them several times and can confirm this through experience."

"Then it'll be fun when we face them!" said Bowser, looking forward to fighting the Evil Lords.

Incrediblus then looked at a large computer behind him and asked, "Is it all right if I use your computer? I have here a flash drive containing data on the Evil Lords that I plan to show you."

"Go ahead," Fox told him.

Fox went to turn on the computer for him, and then Incrediblus inserted the flash drive into the control panel before looking for the files inside the former.

* * *

The same spaceship from before was flying across an ocean. The interior of the spaceship was, contrary to the exterior, spacious and even had doors leading to different rooms, something that one couldn't tell when looking from the outside.

Ten individuals were seated around a decagon-shaped table, each with different looks and most of them wearing white robes and capes with shoulder pads and lined with golden laces.

One of ten spoke up, "What is our next destination?" He had red-skin and a black, flattop haircut. His eyebrows were rectangular and thick, and his nose was relatively tall, which was fitting for his somewhat long face. He wore the aforementioned white robe with golden lacings.

* * *

"This is Lord Underestimateron," Incrediblus told the Smashers while showing them a picture of the aforementioned person on the computer screen.

"Lord Underestimateron is known for underestimating his opponents all the time," explained Incrediblus. "He never takes his opponents seriously, even when the latter displays powers that may very well surpass him. Even when in a pinch, he continues to look down on his opponents. Because of this attitude, he constantly does reckless things and things beyond his capabilities, as he refuses to see anything as too hard to deal with."

The Smashers weren't expecting to hear this kind of description from a group of aliens that were claimed to be dangerous. "How exactly does that make him dangerous…?" asked Link.

"Good question!" said Incrediblus. "He fights by blowing darts out of a tube. Because of the size of the tube and that fact that he keeps it hidden at all times, it's hard to tell when he is going to use it. Because of his quick movements, it can be too late by the time he pulled it out."

"Does the dart contain dangerous substances such as poison?" asked Captain Falcon.

"No, he fires only normal darts," replied Incrediblus. "He underestimates his opponents so much that he thinks normal darts are more than enough to defeat them."

"Then I take that he must be good at aiming for vital spots," said the racer.

"To my memory, he never really watched where he is aiming," said Incrediblus. Hearing this made the Smashers have doubts about the danger level of Lord Underestimateron.

* * *

"Judging by the location on the map, I'd say we go to this city called Midgar," said a grayish-black robot with a skull face while looking at a holographic map coming out from the center of the table. The top half of his head was a glass dome with a brain inside.

* * *

"This is Lord Hasbrain," Incrediblus explained to the Smashers while showing a pic of the aforementioned Evil Lord. "His brain is the only organic part of his body."

"If we are to go by looks, I wouldn't be surprised if he is pretty dangerous," said Ness.

"Lord Hasbrain has some dangerous weapons hidden inside his robotic body, but his lack of intelligence prevents him from using them properly," said Incrediblus. "He's also quite arrogant and looks down on others, which leads to him making poor decisions often. He spends most of the time boasting about how he has a brain."

* * *

"This time, we'll be sure to not make a single mistake!" said a being with a dark blue head that resembled a Chinese dragon. "Just follow my lead, and nothing will go wrong, for all my plans are absolutely perfect!"

* * *

"This is Lord A," continued Incrediblus while showing the picture of the draconic alien. "He is extremely arrogant. He believes himself to be the best of the best and that no one can ever come close to being as great as him."

Hearing this, all the Smashers turned to stare at Falco, who said in confusion, "What?"

"Is there anything I need to know?" asked Incrediblus, wondering why there were all staring at the pheasant.

"Nothing, just keep on going," Ganondorf told him.

So Incrediblus continued, "Ironically, Lord A, despite being full of pride, absolutely despises arrogant people. He hates them to the core and will not stop at anything to get rid of anyone he deems arrogant."

"Dude! That's basically a pot calling a kettle black!" commented Ness.

"True, but that's how he is," Incrediblus told him. "Because of this, he gets into arguments with Lord Hasbrain often, but he doesn't kill him because they are in the same group. Lord A considers anyone who claims to be as good as him or better than him to be nothing short of arrogant."

"Anything we should be watching out about him?" asked Marth. "Given his draconic appearance, I wouldn't be surprised if he has abilities similar to that of a traditional dragon."

"In all my years of confronting him, I've only seen him fighting unarmed and using ray guns," replied Incrediblus. "His arrogance actually has a claim when he gets into a serious fight, so you should be careful around him."

"I'll gladly show him who the better guy around here is!" said Falco with enthusiasm, causing all the Smashers to stare at him a second time. "Why are you guys staring at me again?"

* * *

"It's probably for the best that we don't go there, because they have an organization there called Shinra, which translates into 'everything covered by gods," said another draconic alien. This one had orange skin and looked more like a Western dragon. "This must mean they have powerful gods on their side that can easily annihilate us!"

"This is Lord Exaggeratron," said Incrediblus while pointing at the picture of the other draconic alien. "He's one of the least dangerous of the group due to him exaggerating and overestimating everything. As a result, he surrenders right away most of the time, believing that most of the opponents they come across are too powerful for them. Of course, he doesn't get any say in these matters, so while the others are fighting, he goes hiding."

"Sounds like the opposite of that Underestimateron guy…" commented Young Link.

* * *

"You and your crazy exaggerations and thoughts of cowardice again!" Lord A angrily said to Lord Exaggeratron. "It's because of your cowardly ideas that we always fail to take over planets! Had you people followed my plan, none of these failures would happen!"

"I'm being realistic here!" Lord Exaggeratron told him. "We should not do what is too much for us to handle! The real reason that we always fail is because we overestimate ourselves too much and do reckless things! I tried to warn you all the time, but you never listen to me!"

"No one we came across was ever too tough for us to deal with," claimed Lord Overestimateron. "Just because they managed to beat us in fights doesn't mean they are powerful. In the end, they are still very weak, and this place will be no different."

"I'm serious that we will fail again if we try to invade this place!" claimed Lord Exaggeratron. "If this place is indeed protected by gods, then our chance of failing is guaranteed one-hundred percent!"

"Then let us adjust the percentage to zero," said a robot with a circular, trapezoid-shaped body. The top of its body was a glass dome with circuitries and computer chips inside. The robot lacked an actual face and instead had rectangular lights serving as its eyes and mouth. Unlike the other members, it did not wear a robe.

* * *

"This is Lord No-Brain," Incrediblus continued explaining while looking at a picture of the robot. "It is named so due to its incredibly flawed A.I. It is constantly coming up with impractical advises and ones that are literally impossible to perform."

"So much that it's like it doesn't have a brain, eh?" asked Dark Pit.

* * *

While the other Evil Lords were arguing among each other about what to do, a bizarre-looking alien that was best described as a yellow spiked disk with a pair of eyes and a large nose standing using a single purple human leg. Because of its odd-looking body, it did not wear anything. In fact, he and Lord No-Brain were the only ones who were not wearing white robes.

The strange-looking creature looked around, and then it grinned before saying, "Sneek."

* * *

The Smashers weren't sure how to respond when they saw the picture of the bizarre-looking member of the Evil Lords. Its appearance was so unlike anything they have ever seen. "What… is… that…?" asked Zelda.

"This is Lord What," replied Incrediblus. "You're not the first people to be at a loss of words just by seeing him. Indeed, he has confused and surprised many people with his odd appearance, not to mention his equally odd behavior and vocabulary. He tends to do nothing, and when he does something, it's usually harmless movements. He always says random things that seem to have no meaning whatever."

* * *

Ignoring what Lord What just said, since it didn't have any meaning, another robe-wearing Evil Lord said, "Who cares if they have gods protecting them? We'll just…" He then said all sorts of nasty and terrible things that he wanted to do, so terrible that I refuse to type them out.

He had brown skin and pointy ears and was bald.

* * *

With the picture of the aforementioned Evil Lord on the computer, Incrediblus said to the Smashers, "This is Scumlord. He's easily the evilest of the bunch. He's always thinking of terrible things and, if given the opportunity, will do all sorts of heinous and disturbing things simply for laughs."

* * *

The Evil Lords suddenly felt the whole place shaking. "What in the world?!" asked Lord A.

Lord Exaggeratron pressed a button on the table to make a hologram showing their current location and surroundings appear. The hologram showed that they crashed into something. "We hit a mountain."

"How?! I thought we had the spaceship on auto-pilot mode?!" said Lord A.

One of the Evil Lords, a bald, overweight, orange-skinned alien with pointy ears suddenly said, "Oh, I forgot… I'll go turn it on at once…"

He got up from his chair with a bit of difficulty due to his weight and then headed for one of the doors and stood in front of it for several seconds, while the others stared at him. "You're supposed to put your hand on the hand scanner to open it," Lord Underestimetaron told him.

"Oh yeah, I forgot…" said the fat alien.

* * *

"This is Lord Oblivion," said Incrediblus while showing the Smashers the picture of the fat alien. "He is very forgetful and most of the time oblivious to everything happening around him."

The Smashers didn't know what to say. In fact, they became more and more dumbfounded after hearing more and more about the Evil Lords.

* * *

A green-skinned alien with a large bulbous head was passed out on the floor while mumbling incomprehensible things. "What's with him?" asked Lord Hasbrain while looking at him.

"Obviously, he passed out from the shock of our spaceship flying into a mountain," replied a pointy-eared alien with neatly-trimmed hair.

* * *

Showing the Smashers the picture of the green-skinned alien, Incrediblus said, "This is Lord Brain Damage. He gets surprised and confused by almost everything, so much that he often passes out from what you can refer to as brain damage."

He went to the next page and showed them a picture of the pointy-eared alien. "This is Lord Hindsight. He is never surprised by anything, and I do mean ANYTHING."

"No matter how strange and surprising?" asked Popo.

"Yes," replied Incrediblus. "Even if mind-blowing and unexpected things that people with the right mind will never expect happen, he will remain unsurprised and claims that something like this was bound to happen."

"So… if something as random as a flying cow that is capable of shooting marshmallows from its mouth that turns anyone they hit into monkeys that sing opera that is capable of making anyone who hear them behave like ducks show up, he won't be surprised?" asked Pichu.

"How did you come up with that…?" Pikachu asked him.

"Yes, he won't be surprised, and he will try to explain why it isn't surprising too," replied Incrediblus.

"I think he's just crazy…" said Bowser.

"I think he kinda looks like Spock from Star Trek," pointed out Ness, giving you readers an idea of how Lord Hindsight looks like.

"Anyway, that's all ten of them," said Incrediblus, concluding the presentation. "They may not look like much, but they are very dangerous. You should never be careless around them. I have faced them for years, and I usually have problems dealing with them."

"If they always fail to take over planets, then how is it that you haven't been able to capture them yet?" Captain Falcon asked him.

"Like I said just now, they are very dangerous," Incrediblus told him. "Just because they failed to take over every civilized planet they came across doesn't mean they are pushovers."

Despite what Incrediblus said, the Smashers weren't convinced that the Evil Lords were as dangerous as he claimed them to be. After hearing about all ten Evil Lords, they couldn't help but think that they were a bunch of not-so-dangerous clowns. They even wondered exactly how good of a policeman Incrediblus was if he had been chasing them for several years and not be able to arrest them.

"Since you came all the way here to ask us for help, we'll do everything we can to put an end to them once and for all," Mewtwo told the intergalactic policeman.

"I knew you would do it, and I highly appreciate it!" said Incrediblus with a light smile. "I look forward to working with you people to take down the Evil Lords. I have read about your accomplishments, and I have confidence that you can do it!"

"Are we seriously going to help this guy…?" Falco whispered to Fox. "If anything, I find him suspicious…"

"Dunno… Even if he is the suspicious one here, let's just play along and see how things turn out in the end first," suggested Fox.

"Question!" said Pichu, raising his hand while jumping up and down.

"What is it?" Incrediblus asked him.

"Do those aliens have a good reason for taking over planets? Or are they doing so simply because they can?" asked the Pokemon. "I'm asking this because someone who reviewed some of Game2002's stories in the past expressed disappointment in him making uninteresting, one-dimensional villains or something like that. You know, top hat-wearing villains who stroke their moustaches while laughing evilly."

"I don't think they really need any reason to take over planets other than simply doing it just because they are evil and want to rule over others," replied Incrediblus.

"Then that guy will probably be disappointed…" said Pichu.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Here we have a silly and funny story that is not meant to be taken seriously, so please sit back and enjoy this comedic story about the "worst" alien invasion in the history of mankind!

Incrediblus and the Evil Lords are all my OCs.

 **Trivia:  
** 1\. Some of the Evil Lords are inspired by/based off people I've seen on the internet.


	2. Final Fantasy of the Evil Lords

**SBS Time!  
M.G: **In the story, Strive for Easiness, what was Eiki's reason for helping the Smashers prevent the disaster from taking place?  
 **Game2002:** Assuming you mean the Destructor, because it's extremely dangerous and not something you can kill so easily. If it has to be resurrected, it should be in a world where its people are familiar with it.

* * *

 **M.G:** How would it turn out for the Smashers in trying to stop yukkuri abuse if neither Eiki nor the others from Gensokyo came to help? **  
Game2002:** That wasn't in my mind when I made the story, so I wouldn't think too much about it.

* * *

It seems that less and less people are coming to this site nowadays, hence the reason for the lack of reviews. I don't really think it has to do with the quality of stories. I've seen stories with pretty good quality, but they still got little reviews.

Guess people are starting to move forward or are too busy with something else… Admittedly, this does make me feel down, but I think I'm going to continue writing stories on this site anyway.

By the way, I've added line breaks to the previous chapter to make reading easier. Forgot to add them the first time…

 **Chapter 2  
Final Fantasy of the Evil Lords**

* * *

Cloud was driving down the streets of Midgar on his motorcycle after successfully delivering a package to one of his customers. It was his job as an employee of Strife Delivery Service, a business dedicated to performing deliveries that were considered dangerous in the way that involved going through areas filled with monsters. Monsters that harm humans were somewhat common in the country Midgar was located in, so experts in dealing with monsters were required in order to perform certain tasks that might result in encountering them.

"A bit quiet nowadays…" he said in his head while stopping in front of a red light. "Hope something different will happen for once…"

Almost as if his wish was granted, he spotted the flying saucer of the Evil Lords flying over him. Along with everyone else present, Cloud was surprised at the sight of the flying machine, and when the traffic light turned green, he wasted no time in going after it.

After about a minute of chasing the flying saucer, Cloud came to a playground and witnessed it slowly making its landing. All those who were close to it moved away fast, while people outside the playground gathered at the place to witness this extraordinary sight.

"Aliens?! For real?!" Cloud said in his head with a look of surprise.

"Cloud! You're here too?" asked a deep voice behind him. He turned around to see Barret standing there.

"Yeah, I saw it while on my way back to Tifa's place and thus followed it here," Cloud told him.

"I was close to this place when I suddenly saw that saucer showing up, so I followed it here," said Barret. "Quite a surprise! Never would I think I would see an alien spaceship showing up with my own eyes! That is an alien spaceship and not some phony made by scientists, right?"

"Who knows? We'll see soon enough," Cloud told him.

Everyone eyed the flying saucer as the part underneath it descended, revealing the decagon-shaped table with each of the Evil Lords sitting on one of its sides. When the floor the table was on touched the ground, all the Evil Lords except Lord Oblivion stood up and turned to the onlookers, who continued to watch in awe.

Glaring menacingly at the people, Lord A cleared his throat and was going to say something when suddenly Lord What let out a cheerful-sounding cry before running towards a slide to have fun with it. All the Evil Lords except Lord Oblivion and the onlookers gave Lord What weird looks, while the latter happily slid down the slide and then got up it again to do the same thing over and over without care of anyone looking at him.

"Saw that coming," said Lord Hindsight.

"Forget about him…" grumbled Lord A. He then turned to the onlookers and cleared his throat again. He was going to say something when suddenly Lord No-Brain interrupted him.

"Lord What has approximately slid down the slide ten times by the time I am saying this," said the robot. "Or is it one-hundred?"

Lord A gave the robot a kick to the side to make it fall over, and then he said to the onlookers in frustration, "All right, you lot! We are the Evil Lords, and we are here to take over your filthy little planet! Bow down before your new kings now, or else we will use violence to make you do so! You better cooperate with me, because I am so much better than any of you here in doing anything! Washing dishes, cooking, cleaning houses, taking naps! I can do any of those things better than you ever will!"

"What happened to the speech you prepared beforehand?" Lord Underestimateron asked him.

"I think he's so frustrated by what happened earlier that he decided to screw everything and say whatever he wants," said Lord Exaggeratron.

"So much for claiming to be the best at what you do!" Lord Hasbrain said to Lord A. "If it were me, I would continue what I intended to do, even if distractions happened! This proves that I have a brain, and it's definitely better than yours!"

Enraged by what he said, Lord A said to Lord Hasbrain, "Is that supposed to mean you are better than me?"

"It is scientifically proven that I have and will always be better than you in doing anything!" Lord Hasbrain told him.

"Why you arrogant, little b******!" said the draconic alien angrily while gripping his fist so tightly that it might as well start bleeding. "I absolute hate arrogant people like you!"

"Bring it, then! Let's prove it once and for all who the better guy around here is!" said Lord Hasbrain while raising his fists and moving them in a way that showed he wanted to fight.

"OH MY GOD! I JUST REALIZED THAT HE IS CARRYING A HUGE SWORD ON HIS BACK!" Lord Brain Damage shouted at the top of his voice all of a sudden while pointing at Cloud. "A BIG SWORD! A REALLY BIG SWORD! OH MY GOD! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!" He then fell on his back and passed out.

Everyone stared at the pretty much unconscious alien who was now muttering "big sword" over and over while trembling slightly. "Um… Did I scare him to death?" asked Cloud.

"You do have a big sword…" Barret told him. "Though I don't see that as anything to freak out over…"

"Bah! I'll handle this!" said Scumlord as he stepped forward. "Look at the pro work and behold!"

"Are you trying to imply that you're better than me?!" Lord A angrily asked him.

Ignoring him, Scumlord said to the onlookers, "Be afraid of us, everyone! We are evil aliens from the darkest parts of outer space! We have come here to take over your planet! If you do not submit to us, we will…" He then proceeded to say all sorts of terrible things, so much that some of the adults closed their children's ears so that they wouldn't get corrupted.

"As proof that I am serious about what I said, I shall now proceed to destroy this playground!" concluded Scumlord. He then laughed maniacally while skipping over to a seesaw. Lifting up one side of the seesaw, he slammed it onto the ground hard, and then it bounced back up and hit him underneath the chin. This caused him to take several steps back, and then he tripped and hit the back of his head against the side of a drinking fountain and passed out.

"Saw this coming from afar," said Lord Hingsight while looking at him.

As everyone stared at the unconscious Scumlord with strange expressions, Barret said to Cloud, "I'm starting to think that this is a stunt or viral marketing of some kind…"

"I agree…" replied the blonde swordsman.

"You know what? How about we just get out of here?" suggested Lord Exaggeratron. "I don't think anybody's going to be afraid of us any longer…"

"I concur," said Lord Hindsight, and the others all nodded.

Lord A shouted for Lord What to carry Scumlord back. The weird-looking alien stopped building a sandcastle using his foot and then rushed over to Scumlord to shove him in the direction of the flying saucer using his feet by moving along the ground using a weird sliding movement.

After all the Evil Lords were seated around the decagon-shaped table, it rose back into the flying saucer. Inside, Lord Oblivion suddenly looked around, looking as if he just woke up from a trance. "Oh yeah, aren't we going to go out there and take over this place?"

From the outside, everyone watched as the flying saucer floated into the sky and taking off into the distance. "What was that all about…?" asked Cloud.

"Beats me…" replied Barret.

Cloud's smartphone then rang, so he answered it, "What is it, Tifa?"

"Cloud! I just heard reports about a flying saucer showing up!" said the voice of Tifa from the other end.

"Yeah, we ran into the aliens in there," replied the blonde swordsman.

"Really? Where are you now? How is everything there?" she asked.

"Let's just say I feel like wanting to get my brain checked to see if I was having a crazy dream or not just now…" he replied.

* * *

"How are you able to speak the same language as us?" R.O.B. asked Incrediblus while they were in the book room.

"By using a special kind of helmet that forces knowledge of various things into your brain," replied Incrediblus. "I used it to learn your language in a short amount of time."

"Sounds like a useful gadget!" commented the robot.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

In case some of you don't know, this isn't the first time Cloud appeared in my SSB series. He first appeared in Darkling and later showed up in Super Smash Racing 2.

I am aware that language has never been an issue in my SSB series. Everyone all over the planet speaks the same language, but I figured that since Incrediblus came from a distance part of space, it makes more sense for him to have his own language. The Evil Lords also learned Tooneria's language using the same helmet.


	3. Umbra Witch of the Evil Lords

**SBS Time!  
M.G: **In Gamfax II: Solid Snake, since the Smashers' bounties are removed due to them having done a good deed, does that mean Master Hand and Crazy Hand no longer have to worry about Big Brother's goal? **  
Game2002:** Questions regarding the Armageddon won't be answered at this moment.

* * *

 **M.G:** How did Master Hand and Crazy Hand know about the situation going on in Alias Lobby in Armageddon: The Corruption? **  
Game2002:** They're keeping an eye on things related to the Armageddon, so they know. Also, if it's not too hard for you, please try to use better grammar.

* * *

 **Chapter 3  
Umbra Witch of the Evil Lords**

* * *

The Evil Lords' appearance made its way onto news reports. Footages of the Evil Lords' attempt at terrorizing Midgar recorded by some of the onlookers there were also shown during the broadcast. Everything the Evil Lords did made themselves look like slapstick comedians. When the people of Midgar were interviewed, they all said they didn't feel at all scared or threatened by the presence of those aliens and felt as if they were watching a public performance of sorts. Some even thought it was actually a public performance.

"I knew it… The Evil Lords have arrived at this planet…" said Incrediblus while watching the news with some Smashers.

"Didn't look like they were successful in what they wanted to do…" commented Mr. Game & Watch.

"Are you sure they're not a bunch of comedians performing…?" asked Bowser.

"You should never underestimate the Evil Lords," said Incrediblus. "They may have failed to take over that place called Midgar, but that doesn't mean they are not dangerous. Despite their constant failures, they never give up, and that is one aspect that makes them highly dangerous. If they keep on trying, they will eventually succeed, no matter how low the probability is."

Captain Falcon whispered to Mewtwo, "Are you sure there's nothing suspicious about Incrediblus when you read his mind?"

"No, there is nothing shady about him," replied the Pokemon. "Everything he said is the truth, other than the Evil Lords being dangerous people part. They only seem dangerous to him because he's… really weak and can't fight them properly… His victories are either through sheer luck or the Evil Lords' own incompetence…"

"That explains everything…" commented Captain Falcon.

After the news report about what happened at Midgar was over, it went on to bring up a report of what was currently happening at Station Square. It was currently under attack by a giant mechanical spider.

* * *

"Not good, Eggman!" Sonic said to the giant, mechanical spider standing before him. "You know it's not nice to attack innocent people without a good goal in your mind!"

The mechanical spider had a round body that was mostly red in color, with bits of black on it. At the front of it was a pair of silver mandibles that had small holes at their tips. The robot's four legs consisted of thick, gray wires that came out from the body's sides and arced into the air before coming down onto the pavement, ending with x-shaped feet. The whole thing stood about thirty meters tall.

"Shut up, Sonic! I don't need you to lecture me!" Eggman angrily said to his archenemy from the cockpit at the top. "If anything, I should be the one lecturing you for ruining my plans all the time! Why do I need a goal to do something bad? Why can't I decide to cause trouble because I want to try out my newest invention, the Daddy Long Egg, against you?"

"Daddy Long Egg? Ha! That's one hilarious-sounding name!" commented Sonic in laughter.

"Didn't pass biology, did you?" Eggman asked him. "It's named after the Daddy Longlegs spiders. They have the most powerful venom among all spiders, but they lack strong fangs for biting people. Fortunately, the Daddy Long Egg is big enough to give off nasty poisonous bites! Yes, I've got poison pumped into this thing!"

"You're the one who should be taking biology class," said a bespectacled woman as she walked up towards Eggman and stopped next to Sonic. "Daddy Longlegs being highly poisonous is nothing but a myth!" She had short, black hair and wore what appeared to be a black jumpsuit. She was armed with a pair of red guns, and attached to the back of each of her high-heeled shoes were blue guns.

"Knew you would show up, Bayonetta!" Sonic said to the woman.

"Since I went through all the trouble of coming here for some relaxation, I figured I might as well do some intense workout too," said the woman—Bayonetta—with a smile.

"Who are you?" Eggman asked her.

"Just a lovely lady who is annoyed that you interrupted her shopping trip," she replied.

"Well, then you should ignore me and go on ahead… before I destroy the mall!" said the evil scientist.

"How about we make a bet on who gives him the final blow first?" the woman asked Sonic.

"Sounds good!" Sonic said to her.

"Just make sure you don't throw tantrums if you lose!" Bayonetta told him with a wink.

"I'm no sore loser, but I don't plan on losing!" said Sonic. "We can decide what the loser has to do after…"

Before he could finish speaking, Eggman said in frustration, "Enough! I'm going to crush the both of you and anyone who dares stand up against me!"

 **BGM: Daytime Boss (Sonic Unleashed)**

He pressed a button that caused the bottom of the mech's body to release a missile launcher that launched several missile at them. Sonic and Bayonetta jumped to the sides to avoid them, and then the former ran at a fast speed up the side of a building.

He jumped off the wall and towards the cockpit when he was at the same level as it. However, while he was still in the air, the side of the mech's body opened, and a turret came out and fired at him. Acting quick, Sonic moved his body to the side so that the bullet grazed him harmlessly. He curled into a ball as he continued heading for the robot and slammed into the turret, destroying it in a single hit.

"Don't get too cocky just because you destroyed one!" Eggman said to him. "They can automatically repair themselves!" His computer then told him that he was being attacked from the other side, so he looked and saw Bayonetta flying in the air using black wings and firing her guns at the mech.

Multiple turrets appeared from that side of the body and fired at her, but she dodged them while firing at them to destroy them.

Sonic, who was on top of the building he ran up the side of, jumped and launched himself at the cockpit at a fast speed, striking it with such a force that Eggman felt his seat shaking, but no damage was done to the glass. Bayonetta aimed for Eggman, but her bullets were bouncing off the glass.

Growling in frustration, Eggman moved the Daddy Long Egg backwards at a fast speed and got to a safer distance before firing missiles at them. The two dodged them while closing in on him.

While the fight was going on, the flying saucer belonging to the Evil Lords showed up and landed on a nearby building. However, Sonic, Bayonetta, and Eggman were too busy fighting each other to notice them.

"It seems that this planet has its own evil mastermind," said Lord Underestimateron while watching a hologram on the decagon-shaped table that showed the fight.

"How predicable…" commented Lord Hindsight.

"Which one? This planet having a bad guy of its own or the fact that we're seeing a spiny blue creature and a flying human fighting a giant mechanical spider?" Lord A asked him.

"Both," replied Lord Hindsight. "Every civilized planet is bound to have its own evildoers. Spiders tend to be associated with creepiness and evilness, so a villain creating a mechanical spider to terrorize people makes sense. It's no surprise that there would be a blue, spiny creature and a human that can fly, because every planet has its share of strange people. I can't believe none of you found any of these obvious. I saw this coming from afar."

"Why did I even bother asking…?" said Lord A.

"Isn't that obvious?" said Lord Hindsight.

"The fact that you even asked that proves that you are not as good as you think you are!" Lord Hasbrain said to Lord A. "You call yourself smart when you ask Lord Hindsight a question that you already know the answer to! This proves that you lack a high quality brain like me!"

Standing up from his seat, Lord A angrily said to him, "Trying to claim that you're smarter than me again, you arrogant b******?!"

"Of course I have always been better than you!" Lord Hasbrain told him. "You simply refuse to believe it! You're deluding yourself into thinking that you are the best of the best when you fail to realize that there is someone else here, me, better than you! People can see my brain, which is proof that I have an awesome brain that makes me the best of the best! I can't see your brain, so I wonder if you even have one!"

The two were about to get into a fight, but the others held them back. While they were doing this, Lord What said with a smile, "Gwok!"

Bayonetta was suddenly sent flying in their ship's direction when she got swatted by one of Daddy Long Egg's legs. She was able to reposition herself in a way so that her feet landed against the ship's side, and then she kicked off it to launch herself at Eggman. In doing so, the flying saucer was pushed back from its position a bit. The Evil Lords felt it.

"What happened just now?" asked Lord Oblivion while looking around.

"Looks like we're getting dragged into their fight," said Lord Exaggeratron while watching the hologram of the fight outside. "I say we hightail out of here. Look at the way they're fighting! There is no way…"

"Screw you!" said Scumlord angrily. "If those people are going to mess with us, then let us show them that we are not to be messed with! They think their technology and bad guys are awesome? We'll show them that what we have is a lot more awesome than anything they have!"

Scumlord then went into the navigation room, followed by all the other Evil Lords. In there, he pressed some buttons on the control panel while saying, "Let's give them a taste of our Super Big Bang Cannon!"

"Is there a need to use something so powerful against weaklings like them?" asked Lord Underestimateron. "I see this as a waste of firepower."

"Who cares? You'll have to give them a good scare if you want to be able to rule over them!" said Scumlord. After he was done pressing buttons, one side of the flying saucer's disk opened, and out came pieces of machineries that assembled themselves until they merged together to become a cannon shaped like a trumpet.

"Time to die! Behold the Super Big Bang Cannon!" said Scumlord before pressing a black button with the picture of a yellow cannon on it.

When he did so, a loud robotic sound saying "bang, bang, bang" loudly came out of the cannon nonstop. Sonic, Eggman, and Bayonetta didn't hear it, though.

Most of the Evil Lords were confused, as they were expecting a powerful energy blast to be fired. "I just remembered I performed checkup on the Super Big Bang Cannon last week," said Lord No-Brain. "It was running low on energy, and due to lack of resources, I replaced the ammo with the next best thing—my voice."

"So… what is your voice supposed to do?" Scumlord asked him calmly.

"Make things go bang," replied the robot, to which Scumlord responded by kicking it onto the floor.

"I OUGHT TO HAVE YOU SCRAPPED AND THEN MELTED IN FIRE!" Scumlord shouted at it angrily while stomping it over and over.

"Ha! I knew something like this was going to happen, so I made precautions!" said Lord Hasbrain as he went to the control panel to press various buttons. "Fear not! I have prepared substitute ammo for the Super Big Bang Cannon that is just as good as the original! Watch and be amazed!"

After pressing the fire button, bright light came out from the turret like it was charging up a powerful attack. After a few seconds of charging up, there was an explosion that blew up the cannon without firing anything. This finally caught the attention of Sonic, Bayonetta, and Eggman.

Most of the Evil Lords were at a loss of words, and then Lord Hindsight, who obviously wasn't surprised, said, "Of course, you're going to fail to make it work properly! This was to be expected!"

Lord A placed his hand on his forehead and said, "Remind me to never let Lord No-Brain and Lord Hasbrain anywhere near anything mechanical again…"

"At least it's not as bad as whatever you might come up with!" Lord Hasbrain said to him, causing the latter to snap a bit.

Outside, Sonic looked at the flying saucer and asked, "What's that?"

"I flew into that and kicked off it just now, but didn't bother to give it a better look," said Bayonetta. She then noticed Eggman swinging one of his mech's legs at her, so she made a large hand seemingly made of hair appear next to her just in time to block it. "Cheap shots are fun, isn't it?"

The hand disappeared, and then she flew higher into the air and said to the evil scientist, "I'm in a hurry to get to the mall for its big sale, so I hope you have no hard feelings if I decide to end things right here and now!"

 **BGM Ends**

 **BGM: Let's Hit the Climax! (Bayonetta)**

She then struck a pose while chanting some unintelligible phrases. After doing so, a portal appeared behind the Daddy Long Egg, and much to the two's surprise, a large black spider wearing a crown of skulls appeared from it.

"What… What is that?!" asked Eggman. The spider let out a screech, revealing fire that burned constantly inside its mouth, before jumping onto the mech. Its legs struck the metallic surface with such a force that they went through it like it was butter. "Hey you! Get off my ride!"

Eggman moved the Daddy Long Egg around in an attempt to get the giant spider off, but the latter kept on slamming its legs against the mech to create more and more holes. As more holes were created, the less functional the mech became. Soon, the entire thing fell to the pavement with a crash, as its legs were no longer functional nor were they able to support the body.

Eggman growled in frustration and, as much as he hated to admit it, decide to retreat. The cockpit floated into the air, revealing itself to be the Egg Mobile all along, and flew away from the place. "Don't think you've seen the last of me!" he angrily said to Sonic and Bayonetta. "I'm going to come back with something bigger and…" Before he could finish speaking, the Egg Mobile came to a sudden halt. "What the?!" He looked around and found his ride caught in a large, black spider web that covered the front of another portal. "What in the world?!"

Smaller versions of the spider showed up on the web and slowly closed in on the panicking Eggman, who was trying with no avail to get his Egg Mobile moving. The spiders came in contact with the Egg Mobile and started damaging it with their mandibles and legs, so Eggman had only one thing to do left. He pressed a button that caused himself to be ejected from his ride.

Wings appeared at the back of his seat, while handles appeared around him, and then he used them to fly away from the place. "You'll pay for this!" he angrily shouted.

The spiders then retreated back into the portals, which closed as soon as they did.

 **BGM Ends**

"Well, this is new…" commented Sonic after witnessing all that.

"And he never used any of the poison he claims to have. All barks and no bites…" said Bayonetta as she landed on the same building Sonic was on. "Well, looks like I won the bet!"

"Yeah, you did, but I still had fun fighting alongside you!" Sonic told her. "Feel free to ask me for anything. I'll do it as long as it's within my power!"

Bayonetta took out a notebook and showed it to him. "These are the things I was planning to buy, so if you will kindly get them all for me."

The Evil Lords witnessed everything, and after it was over, their flying saucer took off into the air and hurriedly left the place.

"There's no way we can attempt to take over this place!" said Lord Exaggeratron. "You've seen what those people are capable of! If there is anyone on this planet who can destroy the whole place, it's them! I have never seen such terrifying power before!"

"Bah! I've seen better things than that!" said Lord Underestimateron, unimpressed. "I don't need any more than my tube and some darts to destroy them all!"

"We'll have to find a place to fix the Super Big Bang Cannon," said Lord A. "I'm going to make sure that nothing like this happens again! How are we going to take over this planet if we don't have our weapons prepared? Geez… Nothing ever goes right with any of you people! You always need me to get the job done!"

"If we really do need you to get the job done, then why is it that we keep on failing?" Lord Hasbrain asked him. "Clearly it's because you all should be listening to me instead! My brain is so much better than all nine of yours combined! None of you here have the brains to realize that I'm the one fit to be the leader!"

And thus began the argument between Lord A and Lord Hasbrain…

"Oh yeah," said Sonic while looking around. "Where did that spaceship or whatever go?"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

I've made Sonic and Bayonetta meeting each other before, but we never got to see that moment. The both of them knowing each other is also a reference to them being owned by Sega.


	4. Torrential Roar of the Evil Lords

**SBS Time!  
JakeCrusher: **So are we ever going to know how Sonic and Bayonetta met?  
 **Game2002:** Dunno.

* * *

 **M.G:** Megaman and Bayonetta have unique space-time manipulating abilities like Time Stopper and Witch Time?  
 **Game2002:** You pretty much answered your own question.

* * *

 **M.G:** In Darkling, what are the true circumstances behind Cloud's desperation to find a certain person or thing by any means necessary, including committing crimes?  
 **Game2002:** That story was written when I'm not all that good at storytelling and would come up with random, pointless things or even copy other medias and works without thinking, so please don't think too much about it. It's no longer relevant.

* * *

 **Important Note:** Due to upcoming complications in life, updates may or may not become slower than usual. Chances are likely that I may have to take a break from writing stories as a whole. I will let you know how things turn out in my profile and Twitter account some other time.

 **Chapter 4  
Torrential Roar of the Evil Lords**

* * *

Incrediblus and a few of the Smashers were at the backyard. Standing with a large piece of mattress next to him, Incrediblus said to the Smashers, "The Evil Lords are people you should never treat carelessly. Therefore, I have to make sure that you people are truly as strong as I read about to make sure that you are up to the task of fighting them."

"If you've read a whole lot about us, then I'm sure you already know we are more than capable of fighting them after seeing how incompetent they are…" Falco told him.

"It's always important to take precautions, so I still want to see if you really have what it takes to fight them," said Incrediblus. "We will have some sparring matches. All you have to do is fight me and try to defeat me. If you cannot defeat me, then you won't be a match for the Evil Lords."

The Smashers weren't sure if they should take him seriously. After all that they've seen, they knew for sure that the Evil Lords didn't look like threats, and the only reason Incrediblus saw them as being dangerous was because he himself was as incompetent as them.

"Are you really sure you want to do this?" Link asked him, hoping to make him change his mind, in fear that the sparring match would go horribly wrong due to their difference in strength.

"I'm serious," Incrediblus told him. "I have to make sure that you really are good fighters before letting you face off against the Evil Lords."

"In that case…" said Mewtwo, "I recommend Jigglypuff being your first opponent."

Hearing this, Jigglypuff happily ran onto the mattress and said, "Jigglypuff is first! Jigglypuff is happy!"

"Are you sure she is capable of faring well against me?" Incrediblus asked with doubt.

"Don't worry; she is a lot stronger than she looks," Mewtwo assured him.

"Okay, if that is what you said…" said Incrediblus before walking onto the mattress. He said to the balloon Pokemon, "I won't be holding back, so come at me like you're fighting for real! Just forget the killing part, okay?"

"All right, if the both of you are ready… Begin!" said Captain Falcon.

Incrediblus got into a fighting stance, while Jigglypuff curled up and started rolling in place fast. When she was spinning at her max speed, she zoomed forward and hit Incrediblus in the leg, knocking him onto the mattress face first.

He got back up again and turned around to face Jigglypuff, who jumped at his face to slap him rapidly. Incrediblus fell on his back, and the Pokemon continued to slap him in the face.

After about a minute, Jigglypuff finally stopped, and Incrediblus said with a badly swollen face, "Incredible… You far exceeded my expectations… You must be one of the strongest…"

"Should we tell him that she's one of the weakest among us?" Link quietly asked Captain Falcon.

"I think that's going to be a huge blow to his self-esteem…" replied the racer.

* * *

That night, the Evil Lords arrived at a harbor that had several warehouses.

"Scanning indicates that this particular building is empty and contains lots of engine parts that may potentially be useful in fixing our ship," said Lord Oblivion, who was piloting the flying saucer.

"Then we'll land there and patch things up by tomorrow morning," said Lord A. "Make sure that nobody sees us. The last thing we want is getting caught without being ready to take on them."

"What happened to the 'I'm so awesome that I can do everything in the best way possible and I have no fear of anything' attitude? Finally admitting that you're not as good as me?" Lord Hasbrain said from the doorway. This caused Lord A to run and throw himself at him in anger.

Lord Oblivion piloted the flying saucer over the warehouse instead of flying towards it. It wasn't until Lord A was done fighting Lord Hasbrain did he shout at him that they were supposed to land in that warehouse.

"I forgot…" said Lord Oblivion while scratching his head.

* * *

The Smashers were having dinner, and while doing so, Peach asked, "Is Incrediblus all right?"

"He'll recover, so don't worry," Dr. Mario told her. "He'll probably wake up tomorrow."

"You people should've gone easy on him…" said Peach, not pleased with the fact that the Smashers gave him a severe beating in what was supposed to be friendly sparring matches.

"Hey, don't blame us! He insisted that we take on him seriously when we held back!" Link told her.

"Yeah! He kept on saying how we won't be a match for the Evil Lords if we don't fight him seriously, so we gave him what he wanted!" Falco told her. "It's his fault for being a weakling with a strange way of thinking!"

"Let's hope he gets the point tomorrow," said Captain Falcon.

* * *

The Evil Lords spent all night working on fixing the Super Big Bang Cannon, performing checkups on their ship, and also upgrading it. By the time they were done, it was already morning. Feeling tired from working all night, they decided to take a rest before setting off to try to take over Tooneria again.

Their sleep was disturbed when they heard the sound of gunfire and things breaking apart from the outside. Because they wanted to keep an eye on their surroundings, they had their ship receive sounds coming from the outside to keep them notified. Lord Oblivion was still asleep, however.

"What's going on out there?! Can't they let us have a good sleep?!" said Scumlord angrily. He then proceeded to say lots of terrible-sounding things about what he was going to do to whoever disturbed them.

All of them except Lord Oblivion came out of the flying saucer and headed for a staircase that led to a higher part of the warehouse. There, they looked out the windows and saw at the bottom men wearing white uniforms firing their guns at a group of people in different clothing.

The bullets fired by the men in white bounced off a young man wearing a straw hat when he somehow made his body inflate like a balloon. Two people behind him, a green-haired man armed with three swords and a skeleton with an afro then charged out from behind him to attack those men in white. They moved with such a speed that the men in white were taken out in a blink of an eye.

"We don't have time to waste with them!" the man with green hair said to the man with a straw hat. "Let's get out of here before more of them arrive!" Those three then turned to run.

"What was that all about?" asked Lord Exaggeratron.

The three men didn't run far from their original position, because a silver-haired man wearing white armor-like clothing suddenly appeared in front of them. "This is as far as you go, Straw Hat Pirates!" said the newcomer. He then unsheathed his sword, which resembled and functioned like a chainsaw.

"Cool! Is that a chainsaw sword? Awesome!" the straw hat-wearing man commented in awe at the sight of the odd-looking sword.

"Interesting sword all right," said the green-haired man. "Who are you?"

Just then, more men in white uniforms showed up behind the silver-haired man, and one of them said, "Vice Admiral Corrin!"

"You have done well enough," the silver-haired man, Corrin, told them. "The Straw Hats are too much for you to handle, so I'll deal with them."

"Vice admiral?! He definitely won't be an easy opponent to deal with!" said the skeleton in shock.

Corrin charged at them, but the green-haired man ran towards him and blocked his sword with two of his own. "I'll handle him," he told the other two. "I'll catch up with you afterwards."

"I figured you would want to fight him, since he has a cool-looking sword," said the straw-hat wearing man. "We'll pick you up later so that you don't get lost! C'mon, Brook!" He and the skeleton then jumped onto the top of a nearby warehouse before making their way to a ship with a lion's figurehead in the distance.

"Don't let them get away!" shouted the men in white uniforms, who were actually marines.

* * *

The rest of the Straw Hat Pirates were on the ship deck, waiting for the other members to come back. When they heard Luffy's cry, they went to look at him. "They're here, and about time!" said Nami.

"Looks like they brought company," added Robin, looking at the marines chasing Luffy and Brook.

"Geez… They just have to attract attention everywhere they go, don't they…?" grumbled Nami.

"Can't be helped, since we're all wanted!" Robin reminded her with a smile. "By the way, where's Mister Swordsman?"

Luffy and Brook got close to the ship, the Thousand Sunny, and were going to jump onto it when something suddenly came out of the water, causing a large splash. It landed in front of Luffy and Brook, and the former widened his eyes in awe when he saw what it was.

Standing in front of him was a large quadruple beast with black and white skin. It had a pair of wings growing out of its back, and on its head were horns that resembled deer's antlers. Its head looked almost draconic, but seemed to lack facial features for the most part.

"WOW! IS THAT… IS THAT A DRAGON?! AWESOME!" exclaimed Luffy.

The dragon-like creature let out a roar before standing on its hind legs. It slammed its forelegs onto the ground to create a shockwave of water. Luffy and Brook jumped over the shockwave, while the marines behind them ran in between the warehouses fast. The shockwaves were able to damage and destroy things they hit, despite being made of water.

"Clearly this dragon is not friendly and wants us dead!" said Brook as he unsheathed his sword. "We may have to fight it!"

"But I want it to join my crew…" grumbled Luffy. The dragon lunged at them to attack, but they got out of the way. "If you don't want to join, you could've just told me instead of attacking us! Don't blame me for being rough on you, then! Gum Gum Pistol!" He pulled back his fist to great lengths before throwing a punch at the dragon. The latter managed to block the fist with its head and shrug it off with ease.

Pulling back his fist, Luffy said, "Looks like you're a tough one! I'm going to enjoy fighting you! By the way, I wonder what you taste like."

* * *

Meanwhile, Zoro and Corrin fought intensely. Both sides were highly skilled, so they were unable to land a hit against each other. When they pressed their swords against each other, sparks flew into the air as Corrin's chainsaw sword grinded against Zoro's swords. "As much as I love to stay and continue our fight to see what your sword is truly capable of, I'm afraid that my crew is waiting for me," Zoro told him.

"You won't be getting away this time, Straw Hat Pirates!" Corrin told him. "I'm going to bring you in before you cause any more trouble!"

They switched locations when they pulled their swords away from each other. Corrin jumped at him with one arm pulled back. When he thrust it forward, it transformed into a spear, much to Zoro's surprise. He crossed his swords in front of himself to block the attack, and then he pushed hard to send Corrin back into the air. While the latter was still in the air, Zoro swung his swords so hard that he fired wind blades, but Corrin was able to avoid them by bending back his body.

The air blades kept on going and cut through the walls of warehouses that got in the way. It struck the warehouse the Evil Lords were in, but they managed to avoid the attack in time. "What was that just now?!" asked Lord Exaggeratron in shock.

"Isn't it obvious? Their attacks flew in our direction," Lord Hindsight told him.

"How dare they fight without showing any concern for their surroundings?! Especially when we are close by!" said Lord A angrily. "I'm going to show them that they've messed with the wrong people! If they enjoy fights so much, we'll show them how we fight! Let's go get our weapons!"

The Evil Lords then returned to their ship and brought out a couple of weapons from their weapon storage room. Lord A carried with him a futuristic-looking bazooka, Lord Hindsight carried with him a high-tech rifle, and Scumlord got a shotgun-like weapon.

They went outside the warehouse and saw Zoro and Corrin fighting a bit of a distance in front of them. Lord A was going to use his bazooka when Lord Underestimateron stepped in front of him and said, "There is no need for you to waste your ammo on weaklings like them. I will take care of them using my trusty darts." He then took out a small pipe and blew into it to shoot out darts. However, the darts didn't fly too far. They fell to the ground without ever reaching Zoro and Corrin, and they didn't even notice anything.

Despite this, Lord Underestimateron kept on shooting darts. Scumlord became frustrated and shoved him aside. "You're useless! I'll show you how it's done!" He took aim with the shotgun and pulled the trigger, only to fire nothing. Confused, he opened the bullet chamber to find it empty, so he growled in frustration while returning into the warehouse to find some ammo.

This reminded Lord Hindsight to check and see if his rifle had bullets. "No surprise…" he said after checking it and then returned into the warehouse.

"Grrrrr! You people can't do anything right at all!" said Lord A in frustration. "I'll show you how it's done!" He placed the bazooka on his shoulder and took aim. When he pulled the trigger, a rocket flew out from the backside and blew up a random, empty truck. This finally caught the attention of Zoro and Corrin. Lord Hasbrain taunted and made fun of him from the doorway after seeing this.

"What was that?" asked Zoro. The two were suddenly distracted by the sound of a roar, so they turned to the source in the other direction.

"Kamui!" said Corrin. He then saw Zoro jumping on top of a nearby warehouse and running towards his ship.

"Sorry, gotta go! Let's hope we meet some other day to continue this fight!" he told the vice admiral while on his way.

"You're not getting away!" said Corrin before a pair of wings grew from his back so that he could fly and give chase.

"Oh, you have wings?" asked Zoro. "You a Devil Fruit user, or did you get your powers from other sources?

* * *

"Just how long are they going to take?" Sanji asked while looking at Luffy and Brook fight the dragon. "I can't believe they're actually having a hard time with an animal…"

"Don't you find it weird that a dragon would suddenly come out of the water to attack them?" Franky asked him.

"Maybe we happened to dock on its turf," said the cook.

"I have the feeling that I know who that dragon is…" said Robin.

The dragon, after being pushed back by a powerful palm thrust using both hands from Luffy, planted its feet firmly against the ground to avoid moving back any farther. It then took a deep breath before releasing a large blast of swirling water from its mouth at him and Brook. Brook ran out of the way, while Luffy inhaled air to inflate himself like a balloon, not to mention using Haki to harden himself.

The water struck him and sent him flying back onto the Thousand Sunny. The crews onboard watched as he hit the deck, and then their attention turned to the dragon as it jumped onto their ship. The dragon landed with a powerful stomp that would've damaged the deck of normal ships, but luckily, the Thousand Sunny was made from high quality wood that wouldn't break so easily.

"Hey you! Get your dirty claws off our ship!" Franky angrily said to it before firing bullets from his mechanical hand. The bullets bounced off the dragon harmlessly, however, and then it raised its legs over him.

Before it could bring down its leg, Sanji jumped at the leg and kicked it. The dragon turned to him, only to be kicked in the face hard. "Watch what you do on our ship, or else I'll make you our dinner!" the chef told it in an intimidating tone.

* * *

Lord A, Scumlord, Lord Hasbrain, Lord Underestimateron, and Lord Hindsight made their way close to the Thousand Sunny, carrying with them futuristic weapons of various kinds. Zoro and Corrin had also reached the front of the ship, where they continued to fight each other.

Brook, who was standing nearby, asked Zoro, "Do you need any help?"

"Just get on the ship and have it ready to sail off! I'll get on after I'm done with him!" Zoro told the skeleton.

Franky overheard Zoro and responded loudly, "In that case, I'll get the Gaon Cannon ready to blast us out of here! You better get on board when I tell you to do so!"

"If these people are going to continue to ignore us, we'll show them that they've made a huge mistake!" said Lord A as he placed a mortar onto the ground to set it up. "That ship looks like it belongs to them, so I'm going to blow it up and make them cry!"

After he was done setting up the mortar, he pressed some buttons on it to configure it, and then he pressed the fire button before closing his ears. A metal ball was then shot out of the mortar and flew in an arc towards the Thousand Sunny.

The metal ball landed on the back of the dragon, which was fighting Sanji and Luffy. A green explosion was caused by the metal ball hitting it, causing the latter to cry in pain. Though confused by what happened, Sanji and Luffy decided to take this opportunity to give the dragon the finishing blow.

"Gear 2nd! Gum Gum Jet Gatling!" shouted Luffy as he punched the dragon rapidly, but not before making his fists release steam and enhancing them using Haki.

The dragon was pummeled badly nonstop and took several steps back. When Luffy stopped, Sanji jumped at the dragon and delivered a foot covered in fire into its face, followed by kicking it nonstop while somehow suspending himself in midair. The chef gave it the finishing blow, a powerful, fiery kick to the neck that sent it flying out of the boat and towards the harbor. "Collier Strike!"

"KAMUI!" Corrin gasped when he saw the dragon getting knocked into the air.

The dragon flew in the direction of the Evil Lords, so they ran to avoid getting hit by it. The dragon hit the ground with a powerful slam and cried weakly before passing out. Corrin ran up to it in shock and shook it by its head. "Kamui! Are you all right?"

Zoro used this opportunity to get onto the ship and said loudly, "All right! We can leave now, and fast!"

Luffy and Sanji went up to the edge of the ship to look at the fallen dragon. "So that dragon is that guy's pet?" asked Sanji.

"Seems so," said Luffy. "Man, the marines sure get lots of awesome pets… I wonder where I can get one."

Just then, the dragon started glowing, and then in a bright flash, it was no longer a dragon, but an attractive woman with silver hair wearing the same kind of clothing as Corrin. "Kamui! Are you all right? Please be all right!" Corrin said to the woman while shaking her by the shoulder.

"Hey look! That dragon turned into a woman!" said Luffy in shock. "Is she a Devil Fruit user? Cool!"

"Now I remember," said Robin. "Those two are Vice Admiral Corrin and Vice Admiral Kamui, two powerful marines serving under Admiral Leviathan. They are known for their abilities to transform into dragons, due to them being part-dragon."

"Part dragon? Such people exist…?" said Nami in disbelief.

"Cool!" exclaimed Luffy.

"That dragon… is female… and is actually a human… and a beautiful one at that…?!" said Sanji while trembling in shock. "That means… I kicked a woman…? No… I kicked it when it was unidentifiable as a woman… so it should be all right… but she's still a woman… in another form… but… but…"

"You won't get away for hurting my sister like this!" Corrin angrily said to the Straw Hat Pirates before his body began glowing, and then in a burst of light, he transformed into the same kind of dragon as Kamui and let out a roar of anger.

"Cool! He can also do the same thing!" exclaimed Luffy.

"Hold on tight, everyone! The Gaon Cannon is ready to fire!" shouted the voice of Franky. "We're going to take off in a blast! Three, two…"

Corrin jumped at the Thousand Sunny in an attempt to get on board, but when he was at the same level as the ship's figurehead, which opened its mouth to reveal a cannon, a powerful blast of air was fired. Corrin was shot at point blank and blown backwards, while the ship shot in the opposite direction so fast that it was close to the horizon in a second.

The attack blew away a large amount of buildings in front of it. The Evil Lords were also caught in the blast and sent flying backwards.

Everyone onboard the ship held tightly onto something to avoid falling off. Luffy shouted loudly in the direction of the harbor while waving, "See ya, vice admiral who can turn into a dragon! Let's hope we meet again!"

Despite getting hit up close by the powerful attack, Corrin was still conscious to some extent. He changed back into his human form and struggled to get back up. "Darn… They got away… Can't believe I lost to them…"

"Corrin…" said a woman's voice coming from nearby.

"Kamui!" Corrin said in surprise. He then rushed to the source of the voice to find the silver-haired woman. "Kamui! You're all right!"

"I'm fine… How can I be a vice admiral if I go down so easily?" said the silver-haired woman—Kamui. "Still, I was taken by surprise… The Straw Hats really are tough…"

"Yeah, they are, but they'll be brought down no matter what," Corrin assured her. "C'mon, we should help the injured ones and also patch up ourselves. They've really done a huge mess to this place…"

While the marines were doing their things, the four Evil Lords who were caught in the Gaon Cannon got back up while growling in pain. "What in the world happened…?" asked Lord Hasbrain while touching the glass dome containing his brain, which was, remarkably enough, undamaged in any way.

"Whatever they used, the fact that we are still alive proves that their weapons are weak and useless," said Lord Underestimateron.

"Which is to be expected," said Lord Hindsight. "For now, I suggest that we go and see if our flying saucer is all right."

Lord A was knocked out by the blast, so Lord Hasbrain took this opportunity to make fun of him. They carried him back to the warehouse their flying saucer was in. That warehouse was untouched for the most part due to being a bit far from the Thousand Sunny, so the flying saucer was all right. "I knew it would be all right," said Lord Hindsight.

After the four went inside, Lord Exaggeratron said to them, "You have seen for yourselves how dangerous these people are. We should not attempt to take over this place! We should look for places with less powerful people. See what they've done to Lord A!"

"That's because he's weak!" said Lord Hasbrain. "The three of us didn't pass out, so that is proof of how weak he is! Now you know why I am so much better than him!"

"Whatever the case is, we're getting out of here! We're not going to do anything until Lord A gets back on his feet!" said Lord Exaggeratron. "I've checked the status of the ship, and everything is all right, so let's get moving first before planning on what to do next!"

After saying that, the flying saucer flew out of a hole on the roof they created the previous night so that they could go inside.

* * *

"You are indeed as powerful as I've read," Incrediblus, who was back on his feet, said to the Smashers. "However, just because you've managed to defeat me doesn't mean you are automatically a match for the Evil Lords. They are extremely dangerous people you should never underestimate!"

The Smashers looked at him with frustrated expressions, and some of them said in their heads, "Enough of this already, you weakling…"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

With this chapter, all the Smash Bros. characters in the series to date have now appeared in my series.

In case you don't know, Corrin's dragon form is larger than what is seen in SSB4. I'm using the canon size in my series.


	5. It's Evil Lord Time!

**SBS Time!  
Guest: **Will Megaman X and Paper Mario characters appear in your stories?  
 **Game2002:** Unsure.

* * *

 **Chapter 5  
It's Evil Lord Time!**

* * *

The Evil Lords' flying saucer flew in the direction of two gigantic humanoids that were locked together in a fighting posture out at sea. "According to this research, those two are the Bionis and the Mechonis, two giants that fought each other millennia ago until they died and remained in that position," explained Lord Exaggeratron while looking at holograms of the two dead giants. "Since then, life was appeared on those two giants, which are more or less islands nowadays."

He continued to explain everything they had to know about the Mechonis and the Bionis, and then Scumlord asked, "Which place do you think we should invade first?"

"It's probably best that we don't invade that place," suggested Lord Exaggeratron. "Who knows if those giants will suddenly come back to life and…"

"I'm not asking you for an opinion!" Scumlord angrily said to him. He then took out a coin and said, "Since nobody is offering me their suggestions, I'll make one myself!"

"We haven't even said anything yet," said Lord No-Brain.

"If the result is tails, we'll go to that giant robot-lookalike island, but if head, we'll go for the rocky one," said Scumlord before flipping the coin into the air.

All eyes were on the coin as it spun around in the air. It was falling back down when suddenly Lord What reached forward and caught it in his mouth. "HEY YOU! WHO TOLD YOU THAT YOU COULD EAT IT!" Scumlord angrily shouted at him.

Lord What laughed with his teeth closed and then spit it into the air in an arc. Scumlord caught the coin and said, "No more eating it this time, you m****!"

"Why didn't you just let the coin hit the table when he spit it?" Lord No-Brain asked him.

"Because it only counts if I threw it myself!" replied Scumlord. He threw the coin into the air, and it landed onto the table this time. "Head! Good! We go to that stone giant!"

* * *

The inhabitants of Colony 9 were living their lives peacefully. Rosalina and her Lumas were taking a walk throughout the place, greeting various people she came across. Even though she hadn't been in the place for a long time, she had become popular and famous throughout the Bionis due to her background and powers. She often used her powers to help people, and combined with her kind personality, it was no wonder that she would be loved by many.

"Rosalina! Good afternoon!" Fiora said to the "space" princess as she approached her from the front.

"Greetings to you, Fiora!" Rosalina said to her.

"Hope you're used to living in this place," Fiora said to her. "With your powers, "I'd imagine that many people come to you to ask for help."

"Oh, I'm perfectly fine with that!" Rosalina told her. "I like helping people! I don't feel bothered by people coming to me often all the time!"

"Maybe you should start a business and make money off your powers," said Fiora.

"There is no need for that," said Rosalina. "I'm perfectly content with using my powers to help people for free! Seeing their happy faces is more than enough of a payment! I already have a job at the library, so there is no need for this."

"How's work there?" Fiora asked her.

"It's great! Children often come to me to read books for them!" said Rosalina with a smile.

Just then, they heard people crying out something, and they turned to see several of them looking and pointing at the sky. They looked up and saw a flying saucer up there. "Is… Is that a UFO?!" asked Fiora in surprise.

Everyone followed the flying saucer as it flew towards the center of the city. Fiora and Rosalina eventually came across Shulk and Reyn, who were following it as well. "Wow! Never would I expect to see one in my whole life!" said Reyn. "Guess this is my lucky day!"

"Let's not be too happy now, because it's likely they're here for the wrong reasons," Shulk told him.

The flying saucer stopped moving when it was in an empty square in the middle of the city, but it remained up in the air rather than coming down. Everyone watched in silence at the flying saucer, waiting for it to do something. Eventually, Lord A's voice was broadcasted from it. "Listen, you Toonerians! We are…"

"Wippy dee dee!" said the voice of Lord What all of a sudden.

"Shut up! I'm making a broadcast here!" Lord A angrily said to him.

"What was that just now…?" wondered Shulk.

"I think I've seen that flying saucer and heard those voices somewhere before…" said Rosalina.

"Ahem… As I was saying, we are the Evil Lords, and we are here to take over your pathetic, little planet, and we are going to destroy your beloved city first!" said Lord A. Upon hearing this, everyone down there gasped in horror.

"I knew they were here for the wrong reasons!" said Shulk.

"So I guess we'll be fighting aliens and save the world soon?" asked Reyn.

"Evil Lords… I've heard of them, and even met them before," said Rosalina after hearing the alien's broadcast.

"Evil Lords? What are they like?" asked Fiora.

"Well, they are… to say… a really weird bunch…" replied Rosalina. "I met them while I was on a civilized planet, and they showed up one day, claiming that they wanted to take over the place…"

"What happened after that?" asked Shulk.

"They tried to do what they claimed, of course, but… they didn't succeed…" continued Rosalina.

"As proof that we are serious about what we are saying," said Lord A, "we're now going to drop bombs all over the place and blow your city to kingdom come! There is nowhere for you to run, so take your time to enjoy your grisly deaths! Hahahahahahaha!"

After saying that, the bottom of the flying saucer opened, and then what looked like rockets fell from it. "Are those… bombs?!" asked Shulk in shock.

Everyone watched in shock as the rockets fell to the ground. They expected them to explode, but nothing happened to the rockets at all when they did so. Everyone looked at the fallen rockets, expecting them to explode sooner or later, but that never happened as well.

The Evil Lords stopped dropping rockets, as they saw that they weren't exploding. "How come they aren't exploding?" asked Scumlord.

"I removed the gun powder inside them after realizing the potential danger of keeping explosives in here," replied Lord No-Brain.

"You i****!" Lord A angrily shouted at him. "That's the point of explosives! You're supposed to fill them with gun powder or whatever exploding elements so that they are of use! You could've told us earlier that you removed them!"

Outside, everyone was confused as to why the bombs didn't explode. "What was that supposed to be about…?" asked Reyn.

"As I was saying," said Rosalina, "the Evil Lords are very clumsy and mess up pretty much everything they do. When they attacked the civilized planet I visited once, we didn't really have to do anything at all. All we really did was watch them mess up their attempts at intimidating and attacking us. Eventually, there was this person who claims to be a space cop showing up to arrest them. They got into a fight which… I'm not sure if you can even call it a fight…

"In the end, the Evil Lords left after thinking they've messed up enough and are too embarrassed to go on… That space cop then claimed that he managed to save us all before pursing them…"

"Seriously…?" asked Shulk, having a hard time believing her story.

"In that case, we'll use the Super Big Bang Cannon against them!" suggested Scumlord. "It's fixed, so why not try it out on them to see how much better it is now?"

All the Evil Lords except for Lord Underestimateron and Lord Oblivion agreed. Soon, the trumpet-shaped cannon appeared at the side of the flying saucer.

Everyone down below watched in horror as the flying saucer tilted a bit so that the cannon was pointing at them, and most of them started to run in fear. "Uh oh… This is bad…" thought Shulk.

However, all that came out from the cannon were Lord No-Brain's "bang, bang, bang," which confused everyone. "What in the world!? Again?!" asked Lord A in shock.

"How predictable," said Lord Hindsight.

"We didn't refill its ammo, and we don't have any more either," said Lord No-Brain.

Everyone looked at the flying saucer, waiting for it to do something else, but it flew away after about a minute of hovering in midair and doing nothing. "I think it's leaving…" said Fiora.

"Told you so…" said Rosalina.

* * *

Most of the Evil Lords were frustrated that their attempt at taking over Tooneria had been unsuccessful so far, which wasn't anything new to them. "I can't believe I'm still hanging out with people like you…" grumbled Scumlord. "If I had a team of more competent people, I wouldn't have to be facing such large amount of humiliation and already be the ruler of one of the planets we attempted to take over in the past!"

"I can say the same too!" said Lord A. "You all are an incompetent bunch who can't do anything right! If I were doing this alone, I would've succeeded already!"

"None of you here have the brains to get anything right! If only you people listened to me and allowed me to show you the wonders of my brain, we would've succeeded a long time ago!" said Lord Hasbrain. "But no, you just have to think that your brains are better than mines and use your own ideas instead!"

"You people are a bunch of weaklings," said Lord Underestimateron. "Taking over the world is something so easy that we should've succeeded a long time ago, but because you people are all too weak, you keep on messing up!"

Those Evil Lords argued among each other about who was the best, while the others watched on with no idea about what to do. Lord Oblivion suddenly brought up something that grabbed everyone's attention. "I just remember that we haven't come across Incrediblus yet."

"You're right… Usually by this time, Incrediblus would've caught up with us already to try to stop us, and then we would humiliate him and beat him up," said Scumlord. "I wonder what's taking him so long."

"It's likely because this planet is too big for him to find us, so it's going to take a while for him to find us," said Lord Exaggeratron.

"That is to be expected," said Lord Hindsight.

"Gao," said Lord What with a grin.

"Instead of waiting for him to come to us, why don't we go to him instead for once?" asked Scumlord. "All these failed attempts make me want to beat up someone to vent my anger, and who better than to vent our anger on the person who's been on our trail for so long?"

"Your thought is as good as mine!" said Lord Hasbrain. "I was thinking the same thing as well, though I wouldn't be surprised if you somehow read my mind and said it before me."

"I came up with that idea first, but you both said it before me!" claimed Lord A.

"Prove it, wise guy!" Lord Hasbrain told him.

"All right, enough of pointless arguments! Let start looking for Incrediblus and show him who the incredible ones really are!" said Scumlord.

* * *

"Don't you have anything better to do than to watch TV?" Samus asked Incrediblus, who was slouching on the sofa with Luigi, Falco, and Mr. Game & Watch. "Like looking for the Evil Lords so that we can go after them?"

"You are very right in saying that, but we have to know where they are first," Incrediblus told her.

"You've been following them for a long time, so don't you have a way for tracking them down?" Luigi asked him.

"Indeed, I have a device back on the Incredibus that should be able to let me know where they currently are," said Incrediblus as he got off the sofa and went out through the sliding glass door.

"Could've done that earlier, couldn't he…?" said Mr. Game & Watch.

"He obviously got too carried off relaxing with us," said Falco. "With a body like that, I wouldn't be surprised if he spends most of his time eating donuts rather than doing his job."

"You have to give it to him for coming all the way here to catch the Evil Lords, though," Luigi told him.

Duck and Hunt watched as Incrediblus went to the Incredibus, which was still parked at the same spot, and went inside it. Some Smashers who saw him going in there came out to meet him. He came back out a few seconds later with a device that was a metal box with a small satellite dish above it. "What's this?" asked Donkey.

"This is what I have been using to follow the Evil Lords all this time," replied Incrediblus.

"How does it work?" asked Fox.

"Simple, you just crank this lever until it spins," said Incrediblus while pointing to said lever at the side of the box. "After that, the satellite dish will start spinning and scan this planet until it makes a sound to let us know that it found them. The longer you crank the lever, the longer it will spin."

"How long will it take for them to be found?" asked Samus.

"It depends on how far away the Evil Lords are from us," said Incrediblus. "It will take within a day if they aren't far away, but a couple of days if they are far away."

"Seriously…?" asked Falco, not believing what he heard.

"After they are spotted, this screen at the front of the box will show their current location using longitude and latitude," said Incrediblus. "I'll just have to hop on the Incredibus and go after them after that."

"I may not be an expert in technology, but this method strikes me as being rather… primitive…" said Zelda.

"By the way, in order for the Incredibus to fly, it will have to travel at 88 miles per hour before it can take off from the ground," added Incredibus.

"Like the DeLoreanm from Back to the Future?" Diddy asked him.

"No idea what that means…" replied the space cop.

"Why does it have to run first before taking off?" asked Falco. "Can't it just take off on spot?"

"Unfortunately, no," replied Incrediblus.

"And they say all alien technologies are more advanced than Tooneria's…" said Samus.

* * *

Incrediblus wasn't the only person who uses that kind of searching device; the Evil Lords also use it. As the evil aliens flew around somewhere in the skies of Tooneria, they hoped that the box with a satellite dish would eventually tell them his current location. Whenever the dish stopped spinning, Lord Hindsight would crank it up to let it spin again.

"Sometimes I think of all the things we could've done, we could've at least steal money from banks…" said Scumlord. "Then we wouldn't have limited funds and buy only cheap products…"

"Why bother with petty theft when you can instead take over the world and make yourself famous overnight from it?" asked Lord A. "Someone as good as me deserves better than being known as a common thief!"

"You're just afraid that you won't be as good of a thief as me," Lord Hasbrain told him, enraging him.

"You arrogant b******!" Lord A said to him. "You think you're better than me?! Remember the time you tried hacking into the central server of Planet Hogiboh to gather vital information that can be used against its citizens, but instead, you pulled up a random video of some guy doing a random, silly trick that anyone can find on the internet and got us busted?"

"Because that video is the vital information!" claimed Lord Hasbrain, trying to prove himself right.

"How so?" Lord A asked him.

Lord Hasbrain hesitated for a second and then said, "Because that video shows the way the government of that planet punishes wrongdoers, which we can use for making people fear us!"

"Well, then let's give it a try, shall we?" Lord A asked him. "If you really think that what we saw that time is the ultimate way for striking fear into people, we'll try it out on Incrediblus, and if it fails, you take the blame for everything wrong in our lives, even if it has nothing to do with you!"

"Bring it! Who's afraid of who?" said Lord Hasbrain fearlessly, or so it seemed.

"Gekgekgek," said Lord What in a manner that sounded like laughing.

* * *

Just then, the searching device let out a beeping sound, and then numbers showed up on the screen in front of the box. "Incrediblus's location has been found," said Lord Hindsight.

"Good! Look up the location! We're heading to wherever he is now!" commanded Lord A.

At around the same time the Evil Lords discovered Incrediblus's location, the space cop's searching device made beeping sounds. "The Evil Lord's whereabouts are discovered!" he said. "Quick! Find out what that place is!"

He picked up the box and looked at the longitude and latitude, but since he had no idea what location it was referring to, he showed it to the Smashers, hoping that they would know the answer to this. R.O.B. took the box from him and looked at the numbers. "This location refers to Twoson, a city close to our current location."

"They came to Eagleland already?!" asked Mario in surprise.

"Then we must head there fast!" suggested Incrediblus.

"Wait a minute… Since the location on the screen is fixed, does that mean they are currently in Twoson and not going anywhere, or are they actually moving but happen to be at Twoson when the radar spotted them?" asked Samus.

"The latter," replied Incrediblus. "This device can only show the location they are currently at when it first finds them; therefore, it is possible that you don't find them when you go to the location shown due to them being on the move and have already left."

"Doesn't sound-a too reliable…" said Mario.

"True…" agreed Luigi with a nod.

"So what are we going to do? Go to Twoson?" asked Donkey.

"I'll go check the television to see if they have anything on this matter," said Mr. Game & Watch before rushing back into the house. A few seconds later, he ran back out and said, "Nope, I flipped through all the channels, and there are no live news regarding this. Looks like they're simply flying over Twoson and not actually landing there…"

"Don't you have a better way of tracking them?" Samus asked Incrediblus.

"I have always been using this method to track them, so I'm afraid that I don't have any other way," the space cop told him. "Don't worry; I'm sure we'll be able to find them. At least we know the general location they are in, so we should go to this place called Twoson and see if we can find out anything about them."

"Hey guys! I'm seeing a UFO in the sky!" shouted the voice of Young Link from his room, and he had a telescope in his hand.

The Smashers turned to look at him before looking at where he was pointing at. Incrediblus's eyes widened upon seeing the thing flying in the sky. 'That's… That's the Evil Lord's flying saucer! They're coming this way!"

All the Smashers watched as the Evil Lord's flying saucer headed in the direction of their mansion. The flying saucer did not stop until it was above the mansion, and then it slowly descended while releasing its legs.

However, not all the legs were on the rooftop. Two of the legs were off the edge, so as a result, the flying saucer tilted over and fell to the ground. Much to the surprise of the Smashers, the flying saucer bounced off the ground as if it was a lightweight object. The flying saucer bounced around for a bit before coming to a stop in a, miraculously enough, upright position in the front yard.

The Smashers approached the flying saucer, and Samus asked, "How is this thing not damaged from the fall?"

"Their flying saucer is made from heliumite, a kind of metal that is very light, so falls like that won't hurt it very much," explained Incrediblus. "Things made from heliumite are very light, which allows them to travel at very fast speeds, but at the cost of being easily disrupted by wind and such."

"Didn't know such a kind of metal exists…" said Snake.

"It's probably not something found on your planet," said the space cop.

"Light or heavy, that fall and bouncing around must be very painful for them in there…" said Link.

The Smashers and Incrediblus looked at the flying saucer, waiting for the Evil Lords to come out. It took about a minute, but the bottom of the flying saucer eventually lowered the decagon-shaped table with the Evil Lords seated around it.

All of them except Lord Oblivion got up and faced the Smashers and an angry-looking Incrediblus. "We finally meet, Incrediblus!" Lord A said to the space cop. "We've been looking for you!"

"Evil Lords! We finally meet on this planet!" Incrediblus said to them. "This time, I'm going to arrest you and make sure you do not escape again!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

 **Trivia:  
** 1\. This chapter's title is a play on the quote "It's Reyn Time!" from Xenoblade, which was later reused in SSB4 as "It's Shulk Time!"


	6. Smashing of the Evil Lords

**Chapter 6  
Smashing of the Evil Lords**

* * *

"See that blonde woman over there?" said Lord Exaggeratron all of a sudden while pointing at Samus. "That's Samus Aran! I read that she wears a robotic suit that gives her tremendous powers, so much that she can literally destroy entire planets in a matter of seconds! Someone like that is not to be messed with! When she puts it on, she is completely unstoppable! She can literally destroy anyone she fights with no issue whatsoever! She is basically a god once she puts it on!"

The Smashers turned to Samus upon hearing this, and Donkey asked her, "Is that true? Is your power suit so powerful that you can do all that he said?"

"As cool as it sounds, I'm not that powerful…" said Samus.

"And there's that kid!" continued Lord Exaggeratron, pointing at Ness. "I read that he has psychic powers! Do you know what that means? It means he is capable of destroying the entire world and killing everyone in the face of the universe by simply thinking and doing nothing! Being a psychic also means he is extremely smart and knows the answer to every possible question in the world! Someone as smart as him can only be nothing but dangerous!"

"Um… As much as I like it when people say I'm strong, I think you're taking things way too far… I'm not that good…" said Ness. "Mewtwo is a better psychic than me, and even he has his limits."

"True," said the psychic Pokemon.

"And that guy with the helmet over there!" said Lord Exaggeratron, pointing at Captain Falcon. "He can unleash devastating punches that are capable of creating explosions large enough to be seen outside the galaxy! There is absolutely no way we can fight against someone like him!"

"I can't do that!" said Captain Falcon.

"And that pink thing has an appetite of a black hole! He's a living and walking black hole!" said Lord Exaggeratron while pointing at Kirby. "He can also copy the powers of anyone and anything he eats! If this doesn't scream absolutely and completely overpowered, even more so than a god, then I don't know what that is!" Kirby responded by giving him a weird stare.

"Seriously! We cannot beat any of these guys! We have to get out of here right now! We are completely overpowered!"

"Bah! All I heard just now are how weak and incompetent these people are!" said Lord Underestimateron. "In fact, they're so weak that I can defeat them with my pinky finger!"

"Screw you and your exaggerated facts!" Scumlord said to Lord Exaggeratron. "You're always making baseless and exaggerated claims that are simply not true! Can't you see that they are giving us strange looks, proving that they're not as powerful as you claim them to be?"

"If you don't have the guts to fight them, then beat it!" Lord A said to the exaggerating Evil Lord. "I have enough of listening to your ridiculous ramblings that don't make sense!"

Enraged, Lord Exaggeratron said, "Why can't you people listen to me for once?! Am I the only sane person here?! I'm trying to keep you people from danger! I know exactly what we must do in order to stay alive! The reason we keep on failing is because we underestimate our enemies! I'm not going to let the same things happen over and over! There is absolutely no way…"

Before he could finish speaking, Lord A punched him across the face hard and knocked him onto the ground, and then Scumlord stomped him over and over with one foot while saying all sorts of insulting things to him. After Scumlord was done doing that, Lord What jumped on top of the unconscious Lord Exaggeratron multiple times while saying "gong, gong, gong" over and over.

"How cruel… Beating up their own comrade like that!" said Zelda in anger.

"With a comrade like that, I would feel like beating him up too…" said Ganondorf.

"Evil Lords! Your days are numbered!" said Incrediblus as he pointed his gun at them. "Put your hands in the air, or else I will be forced to use force on you"!

"Bring it! We're not afraid of you!" Scumlord said to him fearlessly. "We've faced each other several times already, and you always fail to arrest us! It will be no different this time!"

"It will be different this time, for I have found powerful allies!" said Incrediblus. "They are powerful people who may be able to defeat you people!"

"May be able…?" said Falco, sounding offended by what he heard.

"They won't be able to help you arrest us, for I have come up with a brilliant method of bringing you down and other people!" claimed Lord Hasbrain. "Behold this ultimate technique that we learned while trying to take over one of the planets we've been to and be afraid!"

Lord Hasbrain then went to the decagon-shaped table, picked up a red banana, peeled it, removed the flesh, and then threw the peel onto the grass in front of Incrediblus. "Haha! Now I dare you to step on it and feel the pain!" Also, Lord What caught the flesh in his mouth before it touched the grass and ate it.

The Smashers looked at the banana peel on the grass and was at a loss of words at Lord Hasbrain's "ultimate technique." "What is this I don't…" said Ganondorf.

"He even told Incrediblus what to do…" added Luigi.

"You fiend! How dare you use such a vile technique against us?!" said Incrediblus in shock and anger after looking at the banana peel. "You shall pay dearly for your crimes!" He then took a step forward and slipped on the banana peel. "Ow!"

"Seriously… How… What… Why… Gah… I don't want to think about it…" said Bowser after seeing that.

"Hahahaha! It worked! You see? I knew that video was showcasing the ultimate technique! It worked! Hahahahahah!" laughed Lord Hasbrain.

"That doesn't count, because Incrediblus is a huge m****, just like you!" Lord A told him.

"You're just salty that you got proven wrong! I win! I win!" laughed Lord Hasbrain.

While Lord A and Lord Hasbrain were arguing among each other about this, Incrediblus said to the Smashers in a weak voice like he was about to die, "Please take revenge on them for me, my friends… I cannot believe that they would come up with such a terrifying technique… You must be careful… It can kill you…!"

"Um… Thanks for da warning…?" said Mario.

"I wonder why that banana is red," said Donkey. "Maybe it's a space banana… Wonder what it tastes like…"

"Me too," said Diddy, thinking about the same thing.

The two Evil Lords were still arguing with each other when Captain Falcon interrupted them. "Hey, if you guys are serious about this taking over the world stuff, then you better start acting like a team and also more competently. The way I see it, you guys are seriously sloppy at your work and also not bright enough to get things done. No offense…"

"So you think you're better than me?" Lord A angrily said to him. "I hate arrogant people like you! You know what I do to arrogant people? I kill them in the most gruesome way possible and make them wish that they never claimed to be as good as me or better than me! I shall see to it that you die a horrible death!"

"If you have time to ramble about all those, then bring it!" Falco told him. "Prove that you are better than me if you think so!"

"Just you wait! You're going to regret everything you said to me!" Lord A angrily said to him while pointing at him. He then said to the others, "Get out all the weapons in the storage room! We're going to blow up these arrogant b******s!"

"That would be a waste," said Lord Underestimateron. "I alone can take them down in a few seconds, and I will prove it to you!" He then stepped forward and took out his wooden pipe to blow darts at them. However, Captain Falcon caught the dart with two fingers.

"Is that the best you can do?" the racer asked him.

"I can't believe it! He caught the dart!" said Lord Exaggeratron, who was conscious again but still lying on the grass. "He's definitely as powerful as I claim him to be! There's seriously…" Before he could finish, Lord What kicked him in the head to knock him out.

"Do not be so full of yourself just because you managed to catch the first dart, as I will fire more and see to it that you are unable to catch any more than you can!" said Lord Underestimateron. He shot more darts at Captain Falcon, who threw away the one he had to catch the others. In fact, this went on for about a minute. The number of darts next to him started piling up as a result.

"Please… Just stop… You're making yourself look pitiful…" the racer told him in a tone that sounded like he pitied him.

"Yeah! You're making yourself look pitiful!" said Scumlord as he pushed Lord Underestimateron away. "I'll show you how a real scumbag does things!" He then picked up the banana peel Incrediblus slipped on earlier and threw it at the Smashers.

Diddy jumped in front of the peel and caught it in midair, however. "You call this the work of a real scumbag? I've seen bigger scumbags than you, and you don't even act like one!"

"How dare you underestimate me?!" Scumlord angrily said to him. "If that won't convince you, then this will!" He went to one of the chairs around the table and started unscrewing the screws that kept it to the floor.

Everyone watched as he removed all the screws around the chair, which took more than a minute. When he was finally done, he picked up the chair and attempted to lift it over his head, but the chair was somewhat heavy, and he wasn't that strong, so he ended up falling on his back with the chair on top of him, keeping him pinned down. "Ow! I can't get up! Someone get this thing off me!" he cried while struggling.

Everyone stared at him in silence for several seconds, and then Kirby asked, "Was he trying to throw that chair at us, but failed?"

"They're even worse than I thought…" commented Link.

"Bah! You guys are a useless bunch! Let me show you how it's done!" said Lord Hasbrain as he stepped forward. "Time to unleash the weapons I have hidden inside my body!" He pointed his arms at the Smashers, and then his hands became bowl-shaped. "I will now shatter your eardrums using the Super Sound Blaster! This sound wave is so powerful that even diamond will shatter upon being exposed to it! There is no way you can survive something like this, so prepare to die!"

The Smashers got into defensive stance. Lord Hasbrain fired sound waves, but instead of being fired in the direction of the Smashers, it was fired in his own direction. If one looked at the underside of his bowl-shaped hands, they would see that there were speakers there, which explained the direction they were fired in.

Lord Hasbrain then fell back and passed out with his glass dome still in one piece. "Saw this from miles away," said Lord Hindsight.

"That was s*****…" commented Ness.

"I knew something wasn't right when I saw how there was no way hands like that were capable of firing off sound," said R.O.B.

"Grrrr! We're not making ourselves look threatening at all!" said Lord A in anger. "I'm not going to retreat this time! It's time to use Lord of All the Wrongs!"

"There is no need to…" said Lord Underestimateron, but he was interrupted by Lord A, who told him to keep silent.

"Lord of All the Wrongs? What's that?" asked Ness.

"I have no idea," said Incrediblus, who was still down on the grass. "I have never heard of that name before."

The Evil Lords all returned into the flying saucer. The Smashers kept their eyes glued on the UFO, waiting for it to do something. After a few seconds, the flying saucer shook violently. "What's happening to it?!" asked Pikachu.

A pair of thick, metal legs appeared from the bottom of the flying saucer, while the four thinner legs retracted. Two metal arms also appeared from the disk around the flying saucer. After that, the flying saucer struck a pose, and then Lord A's voice was broadcasted from it, "Behold the ultimate form of our flying saucer—Lord of All the Wrongs!"

Most of the Smashers looked at the "transformed" flying saucer with unimpressed faces. "That is the most unimpressive transformation I've ever seen…" commented Ness.

"Yeah, let's just stick a pair of legs and arms onto it and call it an awesome transformation…" said Toon Link sarcastically.

"Cool!" exclaimed Jigglypuff.

"Some people are easy to impress, I guess…" said Ness after seeing Jigglypuff's reaction.

"I can't believe it… All this time, the Evil Lords have this secret weapon up their sleeves…" said Incrediblus with a look of horror. "How can we possibly defeat someone like them…?"

"Punch it down," said Captain Falcon straightforwardly.

"Tear it into pieces," said Ganondorf.

"Blow it into bits," said Falco.

"Burn it," said Bowser.

"That's easier said than done," Incrediblus told them. "I can't believe the terrifying things this thing is capable of! Be careful! We definitely must not take this thing lightly, or else we will be killed!"

"Yes! You will be killed!" said Lord A. Lord of All the Wrongs folded its fingers into guns and then fired energy bullets from the tip of its index fingers at the Smashers, who avoided the shots fast.

"Looks like they're actually putting effort into intimidating us! Let's hope the end result isn't disappointing!" said Falco, sounding hopeful.

Captain Falcon ran towards Lord of All the Wrongs while moving left and right and jumping around to avoid its projectiles. He leaped at the flying saucer with one fist pulled back while charging it up with fire, and then he unleashed his signature move at it. "Falcon Punch!"

His fiery punch connected with the side of the flying saucer, and because of the latter being made from heliumite, it flew back fast and far until it hit the wall. The wall merely cracked from getting hit by it, however.

Inside, the Evil Lords were thrown onto the floor from the "flight." "How did he send our ship flying with a mere punch?! That's non-human!" said Lord A in shock.

"See? I told you that guy is dangerous! We have to get out of here!" Lord Exaggeratron told him.

"Never! I'm not going to escape anymore! I'm going to kill all of them!" said Lord A angrily.

"Finally! Something we can agree on!" said Lord Hasbrain.

Ganondorf charged up a ball of energy in his hand and hurled it at Lord of All the Wrongs. The flying saucer leaped high into the air to avoid it, and while airborne, it pointed its finger guns downwards and fired rapidly, but the Smashers managed to avoid getting shot by running around.

"Haha! Nobody can get us while we are in the air!" said Scumlord with confidence.

Suddenly, the flying saucer was struck in the side by Charizard, who flew into it to ram it with his head hard. Lord of All the Wrongs fell towards Smash Mansion and landed on its rooftop without damaging it heavily. The flying saucer with limbs stood up, and Lord A said, "Don't get so full of yourself! We still have the upper hand! Since we're on top of your house, we're going to destroy it!"

Before Lord of All the Wrongs could do anything, however, it was struck in the back by Brawler, Gunner, and Swordfighter simultaneously and pushed off the mansion.

Lord of All the Wrongs fell onto the grass and bounced forward. It slowly got back up, only to be bombarded nonstop by laser beams, energy balls, fireballs, and bomb arrows fired by Falco, Ganondorf, Charizard, and Toon Link respectively.

"Argh! Enough of this!" Lord A angrily said as he pressed a button that caused a green force field to appear around Lord of All the Wrongs, protecting it from the attacks. While safe from the attacks, the flying saucer leaped over the attacks, thus resulting in the projectiles hitting the wall of the mansion and blowing a hole on it.

"Uh oh…" said Toon Link nervously.

"Hey! What happened here?!" asked Peach in shock as she showed up behind the hole.

Lord of All the Wrongs landed behind the Smashers who were firing at it and fired from its fingers at them, but they got out of the way in time, and the shots hit the grass. "You'll pay for making us ruin our house!" said Falco angrily as fire appeared from his right leg. "Raging Phoenix Kick!" He kicked Lord of All the Wrongs's right leg so hard that it was knocked off the grass.

While the flying saucer was trying to maintain its balance using only one leg, Ganondorf Warlock Punched the other leg to destroy it, and Lord of All the Wrongs fell on its side as a result.

"What?! They destroyed one of the legs?! How is that possible?!" asked Scumlord in shock while trying to stand back up.

"I knew that was going to happen," said Lord Hindsight.

"We have to retreat! They're too much for us to handle!" cried Lord Exaggeratron.

"No! I'm not going to let my pride get tarnished here!" insisted Lord A angrily while trying to get the flying saucer to stand back up.

"Then let me deal with them!" said Lord Hasbrain as he shoved Lord A aside to take hold of the control panel. "I'll get this thing to destroy them in no time!"

He managed to get Lord of All the Wrongs to stand back up, and then the flying saucer raised his arms into the air and began spinning, a feat made possible due to its ball joint knee. It almost looked as if it was performing ballet.

The Smashers watched with caution, waiting for Lord of All the Wrongs to do something, but it never did anything other than spinning around. "What's it doing? Dancing?" asked Bowser.

"Argh! You're going to make us all throw up!" Lord A angrily said to Scumlord before pushing him aside to regain control of the flying saucer. He made Lord of All the Wrongs stop spinning, but he was having a hard time trying to make it do something due to the spinning making him dizzy. "Ugh… See what you've done…"

"Is it just me, or was the whole place spinning just now?" asked Lord Oblivion while looking around in confusion.

After Lord A was able to recover from his dizziness, he pressed a button that changed both Lord of All the Wrongs's hands into cannons that attacked with fire. The Smashers moved away from the dual flamethrowers and watched in horror as their yard started to catch fire.

"Oh no! We have to put out da fire before it burns up da whole place!" cried Mario.

"Get Greninja! We need him NOW!" shouted Captain Falcon desperately.

"Hahaha! Now they're afraid! We're finally making progress!" said Lord A happily. "Let's burn them all down and then this whole city! Hahahahaha!"

"Yeah! Burn them all to crisp!" said Scumlord in delight.

Lord of All the Wrongs stood in place using its single leg and spun its body around slowly while continuously shooting fire. The fire ran out all of a sudden, however. "What the?! Out of ammo already?!" asked Lord A in shock.

"Predictable," said Lord Hindsight.

The Smashers were glad that Lord of All the Wrongs stopped its flamethrower attack, but they were still panicking because of the fire that was slowly spreading across the yard. Their fear was eased, however, when Greninja was seen jumping off a balcony on the second floor of the mansion and rushed towards the fire. He jumped into the air and took a deep breath before shooting out a large blast of water that managed to put out the fire quite fast.

"All right! You did it!" exclaimed Kirby.

"Argh! They managed to put out the fire!" said Lord A angrily.

"It matters not! We still have weapons up our sleeves for taking them down!" said Lord Hasbrain.

Outside, the Smashers decided that it's about time to put down the Evil Lords for good. "No more playing games!" Captain Falcon said to Lord of All the Wrongs. "You tried to burn down our house, so we're going to tear down your ride!" He then jumped at the flying sauce and kneed it in the front hard, so hard that a barely visible shockwave was created and sent the whole thing flying back at a fast speed.

It flew in the direction of the mansion, and Brawler, Gunner, and Swordfighter were standing in front of the latter, ready to defend it. When Lord of All the Wrongs was about to hit them, all three of them performed a jumping attack to hit it from below. Brawler performed a jumping uppercut, Gunner released a burst of fire underneath herself using her arm cannon to launch herself upwards while performing an uppercut, and Swordfighter jumped while slashing upwards. Their combined attacks sent Lord of All the Wrongs flying high into the air.

While the flying saucer was airborne, Charizard flew at it and caught it by its remaining leg. He then flew in vertical circles several times with Lord of All the Wrongs in his grasp before flying straight down to slam the flying saucer against the grass hard. By doing this, he was able to tear off the remaining leg.

Inside, the Evil Lords were once again down on the floor from the spinning. "What… What is this power they have…?" asked Lord Hasbrain. "I have never encountered people like them before…"

"This is nothing at all. We are still far more superior to them!" said Lord Underestimateron while rubbing his head.

"I told you! They're too much for us to deal with! We should retreat now!" said Lord Exaggeratron.

"Wowk," said Lord What with a smile while on his back.

With its legs gone, the flying saucer was forced to hover in the air. Before it could do anything else, Captain Falcon, Ganondorf, Falco, Brawler, and Swordfighter jumped at it simultaneously, all of them aiming to attack the top part of it.

Captain Falcon attacked with a fiery dive kick. "Falcon Kick!"

Ganondorf also performed a dive kick, but his leg was covered in dark energy instead. "Wizard's Foot!"

Falco covered himself in fire before diving at the flying saucer. "Fire Bird!"

Brawler performed an axe kick. "Soaring Axe Kick!"

Swordfighter dropped down with his sword pointing downwards. "Stone Scabbard!"

All their attacks struck the flying saucer at the same time, instantly pushing it onto the grass.

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Lord Exaggeratron's comments on how powerful a few of the Smashers are come from exaggerations I found on the internet people sometimes make when it comes to power level discussions. When it comes to SSB, people have the tendency of claiming Samus, Ness, Snake, and maybe a few others to be more powerful than they should be.


	7. The End of the Evil Lords

I realized that I completely forgot about Lord Brain Damage's existence…

 **Final Chapter  
The End of the Evil Lords**

* * *

The Evil Lords' flying saucer was down on the grass after receiving powerful blows to the top simultaneously from the Smashers. In fact, the attacks were so powerful that the spot that got hit was cracked. "C'mon! Let's go in there and drag them out!" suggested Captain Falcon.

Inside, the Evil Lords were down on the floor again after the violent shaking earlier. They slowly got back up, most of them groaning in pain. "What happened…?" asked Lord Exaggeratron.

"Looks like they did quite a number to our ship…" said Lord A.

They suddenly heard the sound of crashing coming from outside the room, and then they heard someone saying, "This place looks a lot larger than from the outside! How is that possible?"

"Their ship uses fourth dimension technology to make the inside looker bigger than the outside," said the voice of Incrediblus.

"Same as the Final Destination, huh?" said another voice.

"Oh no! They got inside! We're finished! We're finished! WE'RE FINISHED!" cried Lord Brain Damage in horror.

"Don't worry; I'll drive them all out!" said Lord Hasbrain.

The door then opened, and Incrediblus and a few of the Smashers were seen standing out there. Pointing his ray gun at the Evil Lords, Incrediblus said, "This is it for you, Evil Lords! Hands in the air, or else I'll shoot!"

"Ha! You think I'm going to be afraid of a dinky, little ray gun?" Lord Hasbrain said to him, and then his hands became bowl-shaped again. "Watch as I use my Super Sound Blaster against you!" He fired sound waves, only to get the same result as before—firing them in his own direction and knocking himself out.

The remaining Evil Lords got close to each other, and Lord A said to them, "It's not over yet! There is power in numbers! There is no way you can take us all down at once when we cooperate with each other!"

"You fiend!" said Incrediblus in anger.

"I'll deal with them myself!" said Bowser as he pushed Incrediblus aside. "I alone can beat them all up!"

"Who do you think you are? You think you can beat us all up by yourself? If that isn't signs of arrogance, I don't know what that is, and I hate arrogant people!" Lord A angrily said to him.

"Yeah, I'm arrogant! So what? You'll see for yourself that I'm better than you in a moment!" said Bowser as he leaned back a bit while pulling back his fist.

"Get him!" Lord A shouted, and then all the Evil Lords except the unconscious Lord Hasbrain and Lord Oblivion charged at Bowser.

"Super Koopa Punch!" Bowser shouted as he dashed forward at an unexpectedly fast speed and plowed through them with his fist and sent all of them flying in various directions.

POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!

The Evil Lords fell back to the floor, and just like that, all of them fell unconscious, mostly.

"There! Now you know who the better one is!" said Bowser.

* * *

The Evil Lords were all rounded up, but they were left inside their flying saucer.

Standing before the Smashers, the space cop said to them, "I can never thank you enough for all that you've done! You helped me defeat and capture the Evil Lords, something I knew would happen one day but didn't know when! You people truly are powerful!"

"We are glad to be of help!" Captain Falcon said to him with a smile.

"They weren't much of a challenge anyway," said Bowser. "It's no wonder we can take them down so easily!"

"Mostly because of me!" claimed Falco with pride.

"So you're going to leave now?" Mario asked Incrediblus.

"Yes," replied the space cop. "My headquarters is expecting me to go back once I've accomplished my mission. It's been quite a few years since I contacted them. All these years, I've been going after the Evil Lords to arrest them, but I never succeeded. Now that I've finally caught them, I can at long last report to my superiors that my mission is complete!"

"Congratulations," Samus said to him. "Hope you make your way back home safely. How long does it take to get back to your headquarters?"

"Using warp speed, I can get back there in a couple of days," replied Incrediblus. "It's incredibly far from your planet. Even light years can take a while to get to my home galaxy."

"So I guess we'll never be seeing each other again?" asked Fox.

"You'll never know if my mission brings me back here," replied Incrediblus. "I do hope to see you people again, however!"

"We welcome you to our planet anytime!" Mario said to him.

"Thank you!" said Incrediblus. "I hope that we can meet each other again someday! But before I leave, is it possible that you let me have something to eat first? I feel like grabbing a bite."

"Sure! C'mon in! We'll prepare something tasty for you! I think we all deserve a good meal after working together to capture those people!" Peach told him.

As they were returning into the mansion, Pikachu asked Incrediblus, "Is it safe leaving the Evil Lords in there?"

"It's all right," said Incrediblus. "There's no way they can escape their bondage. Not at all!"

"If you insist, though I have a bad feeling about this…" said the mouse Pokemon.

* * *

Several minutes have passed since the Smashers went back into the mansion to have meal. They were in the middle of eating and chatting happily when suddenly Duck and Hunt rushed into the dining room, barking and quacking with great panic. "What's wrong?" Gunner asked them.

"Judging by the way they look, I'd say something is up," said Marth.

Thanks to his ability to communicate with animals, Ness was able to learn shocking information from them. "What?! The Evil Lords have escape?!"

Everyone was shocked to hear this, especially Incrediblus. They wasted no time in running outside, just in time to see the Evil Lords' flying saucer taking off into the distance. "Oh no! We're too late! How could they have escaped?!" said Incrediblus.

"See! I told you it was a bad idea to leave them in there, bounded or not!" said Pikachu.

"And we went through all the trouble of rounding them up…" grumbled Bowser. "Now what? Are we going to go after them?"

"It's my fault that they escaped… I should've listened to you people and keep them confined in a safer place…" said Incrediblus with regret. "I'm sorry that I threw all your hard work out the window…"

"Eetz all right," Mario said to him. "We'll help-a you capture them again."

"No, this is all on me," insisted Incrediblus. "You have done your best in helping me, and I do not wish to bring any more trouble on you. It is my duty as a cop to capture them, so I will go after them." He then shook Mario's hand. "Thank you for all the help you've given me! I must now go after them before they run too far! I will never forget the kindness and helpfulness you showed me!"

"Are you sure you don't need our help?" Fox asked him.

"No, this is my responsibility," Incrediblus insisted. "I will capture them myself, but I will contact you if I really do need help. This is good-bye, and I hope that we will meet again someday."

After saying that, he ran back into the Incredibus to start its engine. Remembering what he said about the way the bus takes off, Captain Falcon ran to the gate to open it. After saying good-bye to each other one last time, Incrediblus drove at a fast speed in the direction of the gate. Shortly after going outside, the Incredibus took off diagonally into the sky and went farther and farther into the distance.

"He's gone…" said Pichu..

"You think it's really all right to let him go alone?" asked Kirby.

"I doubt he'll get into trouble," said Marth. "If he is able to come this far, then I'm sure he'll be able to survive his encounters with them."

"But is it all right to let the Evil Lords roam free?" asked Pikachu.

"I wouldn't worry about them, since… you know…" said Link.

"Let's just hope he'll be all right," said Peach.

* * *

Traveling at the fastest speed possible, the Evil Lords managed to make it out of Eagleland and was currently flying over a barren, rocky landscape of an unidentified country. All of them were gathered inside the navigation room, as the room with the decagon-shaped table had a hole on the ceiling that made it dangerous to be there.

"Our ship isn't in a good condition," said Lord Exaggeratron while looking at the statistics on the control panel. "If we keep on flying without doing anything about it, it's going to explode in a manner similar to that of a supernova explosion."

"No way can the explosion be that big," said Lord Underestimateron.

As they were flying, they noticed what appeared to be a town in the distance. They were thinking of heading towards it, but when they saw that their flying saucer was in no condition to fly for too long, they decided to land first and then walk to that place on foot and then decide what to do next. After landing their flying saucer, they all came out and headed towards that town, but then they saw a group of people heading in their direction.

The group was led by a morbidly obese man notable for his size of about three to four meters tall. He had long, black hair that reached his shoulders, and he wore a bright blue shirt, a pair of brown trousers, and a pair of black shoes. He had a demented-looking face that consisted of crazy-looking eyes that weren't looking straight ahead for the most part and a tongue that was always sticking out.

The people tagging behind him all looked like people who were either high on drugs or patients found in mental hospitals.

The group got close to the Evil Lords, who were cautious of who they were, and one of the people following the large man said to him, "Look, boss! That's a UFO! These people must be aliens!"

"Right…! They must be aliens…!" said the large man while breathing heavily. "Heeheehee! Just my luck! I finally get the chance to ask aliens if I'm smart or not! Heeheehee!"

"Who's this weirdo?" asked Scumlord.

"OH MY GOD! WHAT A BIG FAT GUY! OH MY GOD!" screamed Lord Brain Damage.

Ignoring Lord Brain Damage, the large man asked the Evil Lords, "Hey aliens! I have a question to ask you! Tell me if I'm smart!" The Evil Lords looked at him with confused expressions, wondering where on earth he was getting at. "Ten plus eleven is one-hundred! I'm very smart, right? Right? Right?"

The Evil Lords looked at him with odd expressions, and then Lord Brain Damage shouted out loud, "OH MY GOD! HE GOT IT WRONG! HE GOT THE ANSWER WRONG!"

"Are you an i****? Ten plus eleven is twenty-one, not one-hundred!" Lord A said to him. "Did you not learn basic math? Even an elementary grader is smarter than you!"

Hearing this, the large man's expression instantly changed to a look of shock, which then became anger. Behind him, his followers had looks of shock on their faces. "Uh oh! Someone did not say the boss is smart! He just asked for a death wish!" said one of them.

"We better get out of here, or else we will be caught in the boss's rage!" said another one, and then all those people ran for their lives as fast as they could.

"What's with them?" wondered Lord Hasbrain.

"Nuack," said Lord What with a smile.

The Evil Lords then noticed that the large man was breathing hard and heavily, so much that one could actually see his breath coming out of his nostrils. His eyes were also glowing in red. "You dare call me an i****?! How dare you?! I am the smartest man in the universe! I am the number one smartest of them all! Nobody can ever be as smart as me!"

"Is that arrogance I'm hearing?!" Lord A angrily said to him. "I hate arrogant people, and I will show you what happens to those who are arrogant!"

"YOU SCUMBAGS SHALL PAY FOR CALLING ME, THE SMARTEST MAN IN THE UNIVERSE, AN I****!" the large man screamed at the top of his voice all of a sudden, and then he pulled back his head and brought it forward at a fast speed.

* * *

"We bring you breaking news of a shocking event that happened not more than twenty minutes ago!" said the news reporter, interrupting a movie that is the sequel to the humans invading an alien planet mentioned in the first chapter.

"Just when we were getting to the good part…" grumbled Mr. Game & Watch.

"This afternoon at Flatstone Valley, Brain Master Brain was sighted killing a group of people" said the news reporter. "A hiker close to that area was able to capture this on footage."

The TV then showed a recorded footage of the large man talking to the Evil Lords. The footage was taken from an elevated land a bit of a distance from them, but the recorder managed to get a relatively clear shot by zooming towards them as much as he could.

The footage showed the large man slamming his head down onto Lord A with such a force that the latter was instantly flattened against the ground, and when the former's head hit the rocky ground, a massive explosion was created, and the Evil Lords in front of him were instantly engulfed and seemingly disintegrated by the powerful explosion that kicked up a large amount of dust and rocks into the air.

In fact, the explosion was so powerful that it even reached the person recording this. The footage ended shortly after the dust created by the explosion got to him and sent him flying.

After the footage ended, the news reporter came back on. "The hiker, who wants to remain anonymous, was injured by the explosion, but managed to survive and even keep his video camera in a good condition to show to everyone. It is currently unknown as to who the unfortunate victims of Brain Master Brain are, but it can only be deduced that they made fun of his intelligence that they were killed by him."

"Wait a minute… Those are the Evil Lords, right…?" asked Luigi in surprise.

"Yeah, that's definitely them…" said Snake. "They ran into… Brain Master Brain…?"

"That name sounds familiar," said Parry. "Refresh me again, please?"

"That guy came on the news about a week ago when he fought on equal terms with General Alexander," replied Falco. "Yes, Alexander of the Espers of Justice."

"They fought for five days straight without a break, and the battle came to an end when both sides were too tired to continue fighting," continued Snake.

"The battle was a draw, but some even argued that Brain Master Brain won," said Captain Falcon as he came into the room after hearing the others. "Brain Master Brain was still able to get up and run afterwards, while Alexander was too tired and hurt to move, which is why some claim that the former actually won."

"I still can't believe that there would be someone who is able to fight on par with one of the Great Powers of the world…" said Luigi in disbelief.

"Roy did," Mr. Game & Watch reminded him. "Crocodile, remember?"

"True, but he was still pretty messed up after winning against him," said Luigi.

"People are even calling him the fifth Abomination," added Snake. "Someone with a power like that is no laughing matter."

"If the government decides to recruit him as one of the Seven Warlords, then they've got themselves an additional fearsome power on their side!" said Captain Falcon.

"Anyway, sucks to be those guys," said Falco. "I mean the Evil Lords. I heard that Brain Master Brain believes himself to be the smartest man in the universe, but he is in reality one of the d***est people in the world."

"He absolutely will not tolerate anyone calling him d***," added Snake. "He once wiped out a town with a population of over one thousand people because a bunch of kids laughed at his s*****ity."

"That's terrible…" commented Parry.

"The town was more or less wiped off the map, because that place was laid waste completely when he stopped his rampage," continued Snake.

"I still can't believe it…" said Luigi.

"Anyway, what about Incrediblus?" asked Mr. Game & Watch. "Do you think he's all right?"

* * *

Incrediblus had no idea about what happened to the Evil Lords. The space cop continued to fly around the skies of Tooneria, searching in vain for the Evil Lords, who were all dead. "Strange… The radar is unable to find them at all…" he said to himself while looking at the device with a small satellite dish. "Could it be that they have already left the planet?"

Unfortunately, the Smashers had no way of contacting Incrediblus, and he wasn't even bothering to check any of Tooneria's news to know about this.

"It doesn't matter where you are, Evil Lords," Incrediblus said to no one. "I'll hunt you down no matter what! You can never escape the space cop of justice that is me, Incrediblus the Incredible!"

* * *

THE END

Even though the story ended this way, I don't know if I have any plans for Incrediblus in the future.

Those who read my older stories should still remember the Great Powers of Tooneria, which consists of the Seven Warlords (formerly called Seven Armed Seas), Espers of Justice, and the Four Abominations.

I figured that I should start giving them a bit more screentime and relevance to my SSB series, which is why I created an original character called Brain Master Brain and have people claim that he is so powerful that he can go toe to toe with one of the Great Powers. You can say his appearance is just the beginning of my hopeful plan of integrating the Great Powers into my future stories. Let's hope I can come up with cool things to do with them!

Some major changes are happening to my life, and it may or may not affect my time at writing stories. Because of this, I want to keep possible future stories I have in mind a secret, but please keep an eye on my Twitter account for news.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this comical story about the worst alien invasion ever! Until next time!

God bless you all!

 **Trivia:  
** 1\. Bowser's punch he used for taking out the Evil Lords is based on the one he used for defeating Dark Bowser in Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story.


End file.
